


Dance Me On & On

by MizUndahStood



Series: Dance Me Into Love [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: :~P, And... Dancing! (DUH!), Angst, Appearance by Cal Lightman, Bad At Summaries Too..., Brainy is Always Sexy!, Drinking, F/M, Feels, He's kind of a berk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iconic Washington DC locations, Interracial Relationship, More Thought Bubbles..., Never Underestimate a Great Sense of Humour, Not Beta'd, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Passion, Reckless Disregard for Traditional Tagging, Shagging, Snogging, Sticky Sweaty Hawt, Tenderness, continuation of a series, ƸӜƷ, ॐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we meet Anna's brothers, her Bestie Deanna, and Anna & Benedict get to know each other <em><b>much</b></em> better.<br/><em>Wink-wink, nudge-nudge...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Simple Things - The Best Things Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of _**“Dance Me Into Love”**_
> 
> Story picks up where the actual writing started. Quite new at Fanfic, but enjoying the process.
> 
>  
> 
> ƸӜƷ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do know that you aren't fooling anyone with that fake name, right?" states Anna's bestie Deanna. " _Really_?! I am a member of Sherlock DC and, have a smart phone with a Google app." Deanna chortles. "Just an FYI, Anna honey... busted, _you are_." she snorts.
> 
> Benedict's ears perk up immediately. 
> 
> Anna doesn't know that Benedict is sitting on the patio, taking in the beautiful Spring sunshine and eavesdropping on her discussion with Deanna.

"Where'd he go?" asks Deanna as she pokes Anna with her elbow.

"I think he went down the hill to the studio with the fellas to smoke cigars."

Anna crinkles her face, then adds: "Hey, _at least_ he feels comfortable enough to hang out with us. He really is kinda easy going."

What Anna _doesn't know_ is... Benedict is on the other side of the wall, sitting on the patio, taking in the beautiful Spring sunshine and eavesdropping on her discussion with Deanna.

"You do know that _you aren't fooling anyone_ with that fake name, right?" Deanna states quite plainly.

Benedict's ears perk up immediately.

"C'mon girly - _ **Wil Scott**_? _Really_?! I'm a member of Sherlock DC and, I have a smart phone with a Google app."

Anna stops shucking corn to turn toward her friend. A bright shade of fuchsia appears on the apples of her cheeks.

"You've been giving dance lessons to one of the hottest men on the effin' planet... _ARE YOU JOKING ME_!!"

"S _hhhh_!" "Omigosh! Shush! _**Please**_..." Anna implores.

"Just so you know... busted, _you are_." Deanna snorts.

"Jeezus Deans, please keep that to yourself."

"Remember that talk you got tickets for with _“Surprise Guest_ ”? Well, three guesses who the surprise is... He's here for that talk about indie film and crowd sourcing at Film Fest DC. Somebody clever with Sunny March did a six degrees of weirdness dealio and Cal recommended me as a dance instructor. Mostly as a _joke_."

She looks down at the floor and sighs. “Your boss is kind of a dick, babe. But when it comes down to your skillset, he's a _true believer_. ”

Anna nods silently.

"In his eyes I'm blessed by being a 'natural' who respects the science"

“I’ll be finished writing my thesis soon, you know it? Hopefully I'll defend early next year. Gotta keep my head in the game.”

“Oh, _honey_.” Deanna says, ruefully. "We need to talk. Do you _see_ how this man looks at you?" Deanna cants her head as she asks. 

" _Sometimes, I wanna shake you_ , Anna. You aren't some silly fangirl. You are a professional woman with a real life. In many ways - _this is **your** time to shine_. The Universe can't do more than it has to prepare you for this moment. Just be open to possibilities. At the end of the day, _what do you want_?"

Anna turns to Deanna and speaks softly, but earnestly - "I want my Doctorate, Deans. I wanna be Dr Eberhardt. Did you know that the sensory integration of smells may help researchers make inroads into Autism? It's mainly limbic. I think that the link between smell and memories is so important. But anyway - all I _really_ want is to be happy and successful."

A look of deep frustration comes across Deanna's face and she pounds the kitchen counter with her fist. The clatter startles Benedict on the other side of the wall. Just as he begins to stand up, Deanna speaks: " **Dammit** , _that's not what I meant_ and you know it!! Anna, what do you want _as a woman_? You do have feelings, dontcha? C'mon, babe. It's me. Please, j _ust talk to me..._ "

Sensing that no rescue is warranted, Benedict retakes his seat, and quirks an ear as he continues to listen as Anna speaks.

"Yeah, _feelings_. _Fuck **that**_. Last time I fell for someone was arsehole guy from Princeton. _Remember_? I thought he was gonna be _The ONE_.

"He wasn't intimidated by my quirkyness, respected my work, and very occasionally fucked me through the mattress." She raises her left eyebrow and chuckles in a sultry contralto.

"Whoa! _There she is_!" Deanna chuckles. "He was the diagnostic genius with the hot bestie, right?"

Anna nods. "Hot, _terminal_ bestie as it turns out..."

"His best behavior was short lived. But, _Ohhh_!... when our feet weren't on the floor he'd take me to the limit of sentience." "Not many guys know the true clitoral anatomy, _but he did_. Oh my _DAMN_. He'd actually go down on me through my undies, Deans. By the time he'd get around to peeling my panties off, they'd splat wherever they landed."

Benedict listens with great fascination to her vivid descriptions of her former lover. He takes out his phone and begins Googling. If only to distract himself from his growing arousal.

 

Anna continues: ' _Holy Kaw_ , he gave _awesome_ head. Almost indescribably filthy with his entire face. Tongue here, nose there, and by the time he added fingers I was always nearly boneless. Then, he'd fuck me through the mattress. _Masterfully_. Fast or slow, sometimes aggressive, and very occasionally, suprisingly... tender" He almost always seemed to know what I needed, but only in bed... Anna closes her eyes as she recalls her former lover. When she opens them again, a veil of unfallen tears cloud her vision. Deanna gently dabs the tears away from her friend's eyes. Anna takes a deep breath and continues...

"The problem turned out to be that he was _useless_ in the boyfriend department. Apart from understanding my work and shaggin’ me senseless - he was childlike, arrogant and downright _intolerable_. Renowned as a diagnostician, _absolutely_. Partner material?... _not so much_."

Deanna shakes her head at her friend as if she's rejected everything her bestie just shared.

" _What the hell do you want from me, Deans_?" She thinks to herself as she gives a micro-shrug.

"Still wanna know what I want, huh?" Anna asks out loud.

"That was the question at hand, Sweetie Darlin’" Deanna gripes.

"Okay. _Fine_... Anna's manifesto: I want someone who adores me, respects my geeky skillset, the fanatical demands of my job, complete with Über-obsessive boss. I want to spend quiet time without awkwardness and very occasionally be shagged balls deep, through solid surfaces until I'm boneless. A guy who'll make me wet just thinking about getting home at the end of the day"

"Well... _Hello_!" Deanna chuckles, but relents as she admits: " _That is a very tall order_ , Sweetie"

"You asked me what I want, _didn't you_ " Anna sighs in frustration. "Guess I'm just as silly as most women but that is what _MY_ Prince Charming has going on. Since we're firmly in the realm of the impossible - he's gotta have girth _**or**_ be lingually adept."

"So let's see if I got this... Not a nitwit. Über geek? Sensitive, yes? How am I doing _so far_?" Deanna shrugs.

Anna leans on an elbow as Deanna recites her list.

"Hung like a horse, gives head like a porn star. And makes you soak through your undies at work" Deanna mocks.

" _No_!" Anna interrupts. "Not _equine_. _Just..._ **girthy**." she chuckles. "What do you know about porn, anyway?" Anna joshes.

"A damn sight more than I'm willing to admit. _Hashtag_? sad. but. true." Deanna responds.

Benedict raises his eyebrows and a bawdy smile lights his face as he takes in his illgotten knowledge. "M _mmm_... smart, sexy, funny, and naughty? _**Wow**_. This could be interesting" He thinks to himself.

If Anna could see the look on Benedict's face she'd melt. It's the sexy left profile smile she secretly adores.

                                                                                    ooo~0~ooo

"Well girly, you don't want much; do ya?" Deanna asks. Thoughtfully rubbing between Anna's shoulder blades.

"I know what you're getting at Deans, But I see this as an opportunity that I'll never have again. I don't wanna muddy the water with sexual intrigue. I want that tension to come through in the dance."Anna sighs.

"He's quite good, you know? Very talented. Quick learner. _Coolest thing_ , though?"

Deanna shrugs.

"I've been leading with invisible gestures and hand signals as he learns. If we filmed it, no one would be able to tell he hasn't been dancing all his life. Can you believe a posh dude from the UK can do my footwork combo!" Anna beams with nerdgirl excitement as she describes her lessons with Benedict.

"Ann, honey... When you talk about dancing, _your face lights up._ You'd think there's nothing else better to do on the whole planet. I know your regular gig feeds your brain, but dancing _makes you happy_. You are so damned talented. Who hears stories about dancing your way through grad school fully clothed? But _you_ did just that, without a pole in sight! Zumbagirl!  And of course, you took it to the ultimate and became professionally certified. Know this, girlfriend...If you weren't my bestie, I'd be a very serious hater."

The women hug and laugh. "Um, Dee?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Shut up and shuck!" Anna scolds, mockingly.

"No! Shuck _YOU_!" Deanna laughs. 

"Anyway, What makes you think I'm his _type_?"

"Let's see, what would reccomend you?" Deanna looks up and to her left as she formulates her answer

"Dig this... Matching awesome zygoma? _Check_. Only lips on the planet _sexier_ than his? _Check_. Perfect 3a curls? _Check_. Impossibly brilliant? _Check_. Legs like a freakin' Louis Catorze barstool? Check. Your bod is bangin’. And Gurl, _fer_ _realzies_?... _Dat **Azz** Tho’_!!"

The apples of Anna's cheeks brighten as she laughs out loud. She loves Deanna. Nobody cuts through the bullshit and lifts her spirits quite like her best friend.

"Yeah. Sure. Dat Azz is Nutella Brown tho'" Anna shrugs.

" _So much the better_. You're tall and ridiculously luscious. I'm _strictly dickly_ , honey - and even I admire your ass. _Gurl!!_ When you kizomba it looks like two puppies fightin' in a burlap sack!

Deanna smacks Anna's ass _hard_ and says: "Making people wanna just bite that damned thing!"

The women howl in laughter as they both say: " _Bite it. **You have to bite it**!_!"

"You fuckin miscreant!" Anna hugs her friend and turns to grab her backpack.

"Heading upstairs to the library. Typical do not disturb in play" Deanna nods as Anna turns to leave. _'Layt-uhs!'_ Anna says in her best Sherlock voice.

                                                                               ooo~O~ooo

 

The echoes of giggles having faded, Benedict hangs back and enters the kitchen after Anna leaves.

Sidling up to Deanna he offers to help her finish prepping corn: "Um, hi. Can I help with anythin'?" He asks, a little too sweetly for Deanna's taste.

"Sure, **BEN**. Get yer ass ovah here, roll up those yummy chambray sleeves and lets get 'er done." He swallows hard and joins Deanna at the back sink.

"Shit, she called me ' _Ben'_ That's a bit not good..." he thinks to himself.

"So, _Benny_ \- how much did you hear?" Benedict's ears redden and his jaw drops. Deanna approaches him and, with her forefinger, lifts Benedict's chin, closing his freely gaping maw.

"Oh... Hell _**and**_ No!! Let's not play Mr Nonchalant, _okay_?! _Really?.._."

"I _heard_ you. There was rustling around while Anna and I were having our little confab. One of the fellas would've just come in raided the fridge and left. Normally she'd have heard it too, but she's so preoccupied that it didn't register. A _smitten kitten_ , that one. Doesn't even realize _how much_." Deanna voice drips with concern.

Looking up at Benedict, she fixes his gaze with hers. " _What are your plans for our Anna, sir_?"

His icy blue eyes return her gaze as he speaks: " _I.._. I'd not thought about it. I think she's one of the most remarkable people I've ever met or worked with. You're _right_. All the qualities you listed make her singular and _almost impossible_ to resist"

Deanna's expression turns deadly serious. " _Almost?!_ You _**ARE**_ joking, _right_?" She crosses into Benedict's personal space, hops up on the counter next to him and leans into his face: "I don't know _what_ your deal is. Leave her better than you found her or _leave. it. out_. I don't know what you might be playin at but you'd better not leave any walking wounded when you fly out of Dulles next week."

"These next few months are going to be so _intense_ for her. You have no idea what's at stake for her, _DO YOU_?"

He looks at her cluelessly, and shrugs.

"Yeah... _I thought as much_. So, you breeze in, do _The Benny Show_ , and go on with your life. Is that how this plays out?" Deanna growls.

"Sound of _your voice_ answering me? In _3... 2... 1..._ " she says with derision.

Benedict reaches across his face, scratches behind his earlobe and torques his face into a very serious expression:

"I don't know what to say. After working so closely with her and especially after hearing what I've heard today," He clears his throat... "I'd like her to be more than my dance instructor, _certainly_. Not just for the sake of novelty, or curiosity but because we could be good together, _I think_."

"I Googled your Doc from Princeton. He's brilliant, but a bit of a twat, _eh_?" he chuckles, uncomfortably.

Deanna crosses her legs towards him and leans back onto the window ledge. 

"Heaven knows I'm really just a lucky bloke with a great job." He confesses. "But I'd like to _really_ get to know her, if she'd let me..."

"Who else could fall for a woman named _Andromeda_ but a toff like me?" He says in jest, eyes bright and intense but sparkling with levity.

"Besides, If _any_ emotional misadventure befell her at my hands, I'm pretty sure you'd sure you'd hop across the pond on an A380, find me and summarily pulverise me." He smiles, but uses his lower register to impart seriousness.

Deanna leans forward until she can feel Benedict's breath in her face: " _Sounds like we have an **understanding**_."

" _Hear me now, **and** believe me later_ \- _nothing_ would stop me from or give me more pleasure than causing you _horrific pain_ if you do her head in. You can bet the _Cumberbum_ on that. _Now..._ get that spectacular arse of yours up those stairs and _handle your business, brotha."_

"Third door on the right, end of the hall. If her toe shoes are on the knob, she's studying. Tread lightly. If it's the red pair - Don't bother, or God help you if you insist. You're prolly the only one whose head won't get taken off for breaching the _Do Not Disturb_ today."

She scootches off the counter, landing in front of Benedict with a thud, grabs him by his waist and spins him toward the staircase. "What are you waiting for? Go get her." She shoves him with her hip.

"Geeze, what a fuckin' berk." Deanna scoffs.

 

                                                                                 ooo~0~ooo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add notes as they appear in my thought bubble... ƸӜƷ
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter begins after the "Truth or Dare" chapter in Part I. Giving some thought to telling what happened the next morning on their ride to her brother's house in Potomac, MD.
> 
> BTW: There really is a _"Sherlock DC"_ club:  
>  http://sherlockdc.tumblr.com
> 
> If not glaringly apparent: Deanna is shorter than Anna. And erm... feisty.  
> Her brothers Anthony(Ant) and Jason(Jay)make their first appearance in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Title borrowed fr "I Finally Found Someone" by Barbara Streisand & Bryan Adams.


	2. The Sense to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪Your heart says not again♪  
> ♪What kind of mess have you got me in♪
> 
> Anna feels her cheeks getting warm. 
> 
> Benedict notices the color in her cheeks turning fuchsia. He strokes the apples of her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. " _That's a good color on you_." he smiles.
> 
> She leans in and kisses Benedict's nose. He returns the gesture by placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 
> 
> She pulls him into a hug and kisses him back... _passionately_.

Benedict bounds up the back stairs, taking them two at a time. He feels a coil of anticipation and apprehension tighten in his gut. Noticing that his palms feel sweaty, he wipes them on his pant legs.

He sees pink toe shoes dangle from the doorknob, and decides to rap gently on one of the beautiful french doors.

 

" _Feckin'- Feckin_ ' **FECK**!! _Go... A... Way!!"_  Anna screeches.

Benedict opens the library door and gingerly peeks in.

" _Me too_? I... _erm_ , just wanted to check in with you." He uses his smoothest baritone in hopes that she'll acquiesce.

"Oh! _Hey..._ Come through." She looks up, smiles, and waves him over.

He enters a beautifully appointed well lit room with hardwood flooring, floor to ceiling bookcases, and huge windows. Recessed LED lighting highlight curios and tchotchkes on some of the shelves. The room smells of leather bindings and old paper.

"M _mmm_... A good and proper library smell." he muses.

"I was just about to take a break." Anna threads her fingers together, stretches her arms over her head and let's out a primal scream as she rises from her chair. " _Aaa_ hhh _hrrrg_ gh!" 

She stands, then perches herself elegantly on a corner of the L shaped partners desk strewn with her work. She crosses her legs in Benedict's direction, shamelessly ogling him as he crosses the room. She flips her curls to one side and tilts her head for a better view.

He shoves his sweaty hands in his pockets and winces slightly, making eye contact with Anna. Having noticed his apprehensive micro-expression, she chuckles softly and asks: "What's on your mind?"

He wrinkles his nose and his eyes widen a bit before he can think to speak.

"How quickly they forget. I saw _that look_. _The double nose crinkle_. It's a big tell. Also you're waggling your thumbs outside your pockets. _Nervous much_?" She smiles mischievously and the apples of her cheeks seem to be lit from within.

"You've something to ask me, or tell me... _Yes_?"

Benedict worries his bottom lip a little with his teeth. Anna rakes her fingers through her hair, while trying to suss out where the conversation is headed. She locks her elbows behind her, and leans away from Benedict. He touches her kneecap and walks his fingers up her thigh. 'Mmmm...' she hums.

He uncrosses her legs and stands between her knees. "Okay, _wha_..." she's surprised by the boldness of his advance, but it's not unwelcome. Benedict leans into her, brushes her cheek with his nose and whispers in her ear: "I'd _really_ like to kiss you." He places a gentle peck on her earlobe. She moans softly at the feel of his lips.

She closes her eyes tightly but when she opens them finds a soft mist of tears has formed. A tear wells up and spills down her cheek. He brushes it away with the pad of his thumb and cradles her head gently between his hands as she speaks.

"Ben, I'm... _confused_." She sniffles as she fights back more tears. He kisses her forehead, gazes directly into her eyes and says " _Don't be confused_. You already know how much I want you, Andromeda. I want your quirky nerd-girl brain, your passion and intensity, your gorgeous smiles, lovely curls, _all of it_.

" _Please, please, **please**_... " he purrs.

♪Let me♪ ♪Let me♪ _♪Let me♪._.." She warbles in reply.

Benedict feels the knot in his gut unfurl and he kisses her deeply. She moans softly in his mouth but breaks off the kiss to look into his eyes.

His steely blue eyes returns her gaze as she asks a question:"Ben? _What are we **doing**_?" Anna looks directly into Benedict's eyes hoping to find the answer there. "What do _you_ want, Anna? _Tell me..._ " he implores.

Without thinking she giggles out loud. Benedict looks at her quizzically, prompting her to say: "Oh! No-no-no! _So not laughing_ _at you_. It's just that I had this talk already today." He quirks his left eyebrow at her and winks. " _I know_..."

Her eyes widen. She quickly eyes the door thinking of doing a runner, but sits stock still, swallows hard, and tries to get her bearings. "Wow. Okay. Wasn't expecting _that_." She wriggles her hips on the desktop nervously, but Benedict places his hands on her waist to still her nervous energy. Anna gives in, crosses her ankles behind his knees and pulls herself towards him by his belt loops.

"I want _everything_ , Ben! I wanna be so happy that people find me _ridiculous_ "

Anna reaches for his right hand, brings it to her lips, kisses his palm and holds it over her heart. Instinctively he mirrors her gesture. Holding his gaze she says: "Heart chakra alignment."

She places their foreheads together and nuzzles his nose with hers. " _Namaskar_ , Ben" she purrs in a sultry contralto. Anna takes his bottom lip between hers, sucks it and gently nibbles it. She traces his cupid's bow with her tongue parting his lips and kisses him passionately. Their tongues twine and dance around each other each seeking the warmth and moisture of the other's mouth.

"So, okay. _One mo 'gin_ \- what are we doing? Hit it and quit it _?_ \- Not my style. Neither is torturous unrequited longing. I know I'm impossible, but..." Benedict strokes her face. "Do we _hafta_ decide now?" His emphasis on "hafta" was in a perfect Mid-Atlantic accent. _"Holy Kaw_! Did you _really_ just do that?!" Anna laughs out loud. "You're gonna make me squee like a teenage fangirl if you keep that up, buster!"

She takes his hands and holds them between hers. "When you walked into my rehearsal space, _I knew you'd be trouble_."

Benedict deploys his charmingly askew left profile grin, and Anna melts into the desktop.

She uncrosses her ankles and pushes herself from the desk, slowly sliding down Benedict's front until her feet touch the floor. She reaches over to her wireless speaker dock to choose a playlist.

"Come with me." She leads him by the hand to the end of the room. A framed floor length mirror rests opposite a window, between two book cases. " _Let’s dance_. Samba roll, maybe?" she asks. He nods in agreement. "Gett Off" by Prince starts.

As the music begins, the pair take a starting position and begin to kizomba as if they'd partnered for years. Benedict spins Anna so that they both face the mirror. They smile at each other in the mirror as they take in the beauty of the other.

Anna reaches behind her to stroke Benedict's face, and he draws his fingertips down the underside of her right arm, gracefully tracing her torso to the waist; where he places a splayed hand over her middle. The pair roll gently forward with Benedict's torso above Anna, languidly rotating her until she arches into him. She twirls until they are face to face again. For a brief moment, they stand gazing intently one at the other. Anna breaks the spell. She spins away and takes a spot next to him:

" _Very nice_! Hit me with some footwork Benny! Freestyle arms! In 5!.. 6!.. _Seh-VEN! EIGHT_!"

 

The playlist ends and Anna decides hydration is in order.

"Feeling kinda parched. Take five?" She walks over to the desk and pulls open the door to a mini-fridge built into the desk. Anna hums happily as she retrieves two tetra pak bottles of coconut water, extending her arm to offer one to Benedict.

"Ah! You've read my mind! _Thank you..._ " He trails off using his yummiest baritone.

"It's still early, but I'm sure we can find something to snack on downstairs if you'd like" she offers. Benedict gulps down the last of his water and says: "Maybe I've got a snack right here. I'm quite fond of _Nutella..._ " he winks.

Anna bursts into a fit of giggles. "Ya heard that, _eh_..." Before she can speak he plants himself in front of her, looks into her eyes and says with emphasis:"I have a sweet tooth and Nutella is my new favorite, I think..."

She feels her cheeks getting warm. She drops her bottom lip to speak, but no sound comes out. Almost as if the words are trapped in her thought bubble.

Benedict notices the color in her cheeks turning fuchsia. He strokes her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "That's a _good_ color on you."

Anna leans in and kisses Benedict's nose. He returns the gesture by placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She pulls him into a hug and kisses him back passionately. She looks up through her lashes and says "I feel sticky and a little gross. Kinda tired too. I'm thinking shower and a nap."

Benedict smiles broadly and adds "Sounds good. _May I join you?_ " Without hesitation she replies, 'Nap, _sure_. Shower? _**Nope**_." "Dial it down, bro. Much to process, I have." she chortles. 

 

 

He chuckles, "Yes, I'd quite imagine _you might..._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Music:  
> PRINCE & NPG: ♪Gett Off♪  
> http://www.mojvideo.com/video-prince-in-npg-gett-off/27ce6ad5028e7e7d6138  
> (Yay! I found a Prince video! \0/ They're notoriuously difficult to source...)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out this video on YouTube:  
> Sara & Albir: Sexiest Kizomba dance ever -  
> http://youtu.be/wSGeQBH90kQ
> 
> Title and summary borrowed from The Avett Brothers song: "Living of Love"
> 
> Will add notes on the fly... ƸӜƷ


	3. I grasp you, I kiss you, I caress you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need any help? Wash your back for you, _maybe?_ " Benedict's mischievous grin is reflected in his eyes.
> 
> "M _mmm_ , no..." says Anna, with a lighthearted smile.  
> "But, I'd be happy to stretch out and take a nap with you when I'm done. If you're a good boy, _maybe_ you'll run a few bases before dinner"
> 
> She disappears into the en-suite, only to reappear clad in a bath sheet holding a small stack of towels and a facecloth. "Go first, if you want. Don't worry, _I'll wait..."_

 

Anna tugs on a bookcase, revealing the hidden doorway to a closet. She holds out a hand toward Benedict, beckoning him to join her by wriggling her fingers in a come hither motion. 

" _C'mon_! Check this out!" He follows her lead as she pulls him by the hand through the small smartly laid out anteroom with shelves, clothing rods, and small built in dressers.

 

The door on the other side opens to a medium sized bedroom.

"My brothers and I gutted and rebuilt this house while I was in grad school. _A_ **very** _hard slog._ Long nights, and weekends that either breezed by or seemed to drag on forever. All our handiwork paid off when J.J. used the house as the thesis for his M.Arch. Just like our school project, the studio building out back is LEED Certified."

"I am _really_ impressed by how close you are with your brothers, Anna." Benedict says, quite earnestly.

Anna plops down on a bench at the foot of the bed and pats the space next to her. He sits next to her, picks up her hand and laces their fingers together. He kisses the back of her hand as she continues her story: "Yeah, we kinda are. We lost our parents when we were in our teens so, we've been through a lot."

She inhales, pursing her lips as she exhales. "My Mom and Dad were into scifi w _aaa_ y before it was cool. Mommy was a university librarian and our Dad was an intelligence officer so, brainy and nerdy are hard wired into the three of us."

She hadn't noticed but... as she spoke, she'd rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"So, _umm_... let's get your bag up here, _'kay_?" He kisses her forehead and smiles at her very sweetly.

Anna reaches across Benedict, grabs her phone from her bag and calls downstairs.

' _Deans_?! Can you bring me something?'  
"Yeah!-yeah!-yeah! _Whatcha need honey_?"  
'Can you bring the brown leather duffle from my front seat?'  
"Wh _yyyy_?!"  
'Because I _asked_ you to!'  
"Is this a good thing? _OMIGOSH_! Are you about to get lucky?! _I'm **so** happy for you_!"  
"Awww... c'mon! Just bring the damned bag up here, _please_?!"

 

She turns to Benedict and says...

"I don't know if you got all that but your bag is on its way. You _might not_ wanna change, though - just freshen up. Dinner is gonna be messy...  _low country boil_ " she beams.   
Benedict nods and leans back on an elbow. "Need any help? Wash your back for you, _maybe_?" His mischievous grin reflected in his eyes.  
"M _mmm_ , no..." she says. "But I'd be happy to stretch out and take a nap with you when I'm done. If you're a good boy, maybe you'll run a few bases before dinner"

She disappears into the en-suite, only to reappear clad in a bath sheet holding a small stack of towels and a facecloth. "Go first, if you want. Don't worry, _I'll wait_. Your bag should find its way up here while you freshen up."

After Benedict takes the offered bath linens and disappears in to the en suite, Anna crosses over to the bed, fluffs the pillows and dives onto the duvet. Stacking the pillows, she snuggles into them, leaning back on bent elbows. Just then, a knock at the door: " _Candy Gram for Mongo!!_ "

Anna throws her head back and laughs a deep belly laugh. The apples of her cheeks brighten and she yells at the door as she laughs: " _Shut-UP_!! Open the door, Deanzie! Leave the bag and no-one gets hurt!!"

Deanna pokes her head in anyway. "Y'all okay up here?!"

"Deanzie!... Go _away_!!"  


Deanna slams the door right before a pillow arrives where her head had been moments before.                    

                                                                             

ooo~O~ooo

 

Benedict emerges from the en-suite barefoot in a plush robe to find Anna, hair damp, body clad in a towel, typing busily on her tablet with papers strewn about.

From his vantage in the doorway Benedict takes in the sight of her lying on her tummy, working contentedly. The scent of her freshly shampooed hair wafts through the room.  A very sultry playlist fills the air and Anna hums along as she works. She looks up, rolls onto her side and eyes Benedict leaning against the bathroom doorway. She gathers her papers, stows them in her backpack, and scurries toward her closet. He pads across the room to the bed and props himself on an elbow, waiting for Anna.

"Be right back. I hope you aren't a mirage. If you aren't... Do. Not. Move."

 

When she returns from the closet, she's wearing a huge white button down shirt and boycut undies. As she bounds across the room to join Benedict on top of the duvet, Anna reaches up to twist her damp curls into a messy bun.

" _You_ madame, do not play fair. While I showered, _all I could think of_ was catching a glimpse of you without that damned towel, and here you'd gone and bathed."

Anna crawls up the bed and rests on the pile of pillows next to him. She stares into his eyes and sighs as she speaks "Those are _some peepers_ , buster. They kinda look like _E0102-72 supernovas._ How cool is _that_? Your own Cumberverse! Lesser mortals have probably gotten lost in there."

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/Mobile%20Uploads/2014-09/AE5D135E-B772-4A4B-A277-B4CB082E7E36_zpsxj0nx6dy.jpg.html)

"You make science _sexy_..." he teases.

She reaches over and strokes the shawl collar of his robe and coos: "So, whatcha got on under there?"

" **OMG** , reddit moment!" she laughs to herself.

She smiles and reaches for his hair. "May I? I so wanna run my fingers through your hair. _Do you mind_?"

He quirks a grin and says "Do your worst, madame" in a perfect Alan Rickman voice.

"Geeze, now who's not fighting fair? That was brilliant!" she smiles. "But you never answered my _original question_..."

She runs her fingers through his dampened mane and coos softly as she reaches down to his scalp and gently massages. He growls playfully and leans into her touch like a cat having its ears scratched. Anna clasps his head to her bosom and traces the shell of his ear. They drift off gently entwined.

He never tells her what's beneath the robe.

Benedict awakens first, realizing that he's spooning Anna and that he's more than slightly aroused. He twines a stray tendril around his finger and kisses the back of her neck. More asleep than awake, the warmth of his lips registers with her, eliciting a half conscious hum from her.

" _Oh, no..._ " he thinks to himself. Fully aware of his increasingly visible arousal, he self consciously makes a mad dash for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and placing his back against it, he grabs his neatly folded clothes and dresses quickly before returning to bed. Barefoot, _natch_...

"Hi! You're... _dressed_?" She asks as she wipes the sleep from her eyes with the heels of her hands.  
He looks at her sheepishly and the tops of his ears turn bright red.

She adds "I was enjoying you in that robe. _All of you_." She gestures towards his crotch.

Taking note that his feet are bare, she stretches her legs and caresses the top of his feet with hers. "Wanna play _footsie_?" she giggles.

Marvin Gaye plays on her docked iDevice and Anna sings along:

♪I want you - _the right way_ ♪  
♪I want you...♪  
♪But I wan't you to want me too♪  
♪Just... like... I want y _ooo_ u♪

 

" _Ben_?"  
"Mmm?..."  
"I've extra got extra energy to burn. I kinda blame _you_..." She chuckles, in a smoky contralto.

She draws him closer and kisses him hard on the mouth. He parts his lips and their tongues dart around in the other's mouth. Anna pulls back and nibbles Benedict's lower lip. He moans at the feel of her full moist lips wrapped around his. The softness of her lips arouses him, he lolls back, sinking into the stack of pillows behind him.

His growing erection becomes more prominent and finding himself unable to speak, he manages a slight whimper as Anna continues teasing and exploring. She turns her attention to a mole on the right side of his neck. Flattening her tongue, she licks the mole, kisses it, purses her lips and gently blows on the moist spot. The coolness on his neck causes the skin to constrict, shooting a pulse of electricity straight to his gut where a coil of energy is slowly forming. Sensing this, Anna kisses Benedict's earlobe and purrs

'Maybe later we'll align our Sacral Chakras?'  
"O _hhh_!... God, yes" He mutters.  
"Thought you'd like that."

She laughs a deeply wicked contralto as she licks and kisses pulse points on his neck. Anna and Benedict snuggle lazily in bed, snogging and giggling like teenagers.

The mood becomes a bit sedate when Anna remembers her presence is required downstairs.

" _Ben?_ " she wonders aloud. "I'm kinda conflicted." Anna says as she scratches her head.  
" _About what_ , Luv?..." his reply.  


"Hmmm, well... My brothers need me downstairs to help with dinner prep, but I'm enjoying myself here with you. I'd love nothing more than for you to shag me into the duvet 'til I'm boneless."  
" _Not seeing a problem_ , Anna..." he says.  
"Not a problem, exactly - just a _conundrum_." She reaches over, pulls him on top of her and wraps her legs around him.  
" _Don't get me wrong_ , I'm not timid or ashamed to be up here with you. I just don't wanna share you yet, ya know?"  


"Sounds as if you've made up your mind. _No argument from me_."

She ruts herself against Benedict, luxuriating in the friction. Her breathing becomes shallow and she growls into Benedicts ear. She gasps “ _I'm so fucking wet_ , Ben... I really want you to touch me."  
"Tell me what you need, Anna. _Show me_."

She reaches for his hand and places it on her right breast, closing her hand around his fingers, encouraging him to knead and squeeze. He feels her rock hard nipple under his palm and hovers over it, glancing over the pebble through the fabric of her shirt.

Anna arches up and moves his hand down to the moistness of her crotch. Her panties nearly soaked through. Benedict kisses her neck as he explores the heat of her sex through the cotton of her panties.  
"Oh, woman... _The smell of you_."

He leisurely inhales her scent at a pulse point on her neck and recognizes familiar scents: sticky toffee and single cask bourbon.

Anna giggles, prompting Benedict to ask as he nibbles an earlobe  
"What's that about, then?"

"Sorry, Ben" she confesses. "My brain is _always_ on. Can't help it"  
"Meaning?..." he counters quizzically.  
"Well, I was experimenting, so I made myself smell like sticky toffee and bourbon. Couldn't use whiskey because..."

He stops her talking by planting a firm kiss on her mouth and gently strokes her cheek. She smiles and sighs. They smile at each other and hold each other in a long gaze.

" _How ruinous_! Don't think I'll ever think of sticky toffee the same way again!" he chortles, in a rumbly baritone.  
"Or _vanilla ice cream_..."

She invites him to explore the moisture of her sex, guiding his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties. Past the smoothness of her vulva he finds her molten core. The copious moistness he finds there is viscous, and warm.

Anna stubbornly locks eyes with Benedict as if drawing him into a dare. "Go ahead. Taste me. It'll give you something to think about at dinner.”

She reaches for his hand and brings his fingers to her lips. She engulfs his index and middle fingers, until they disappear between her lips. The gleam in her eye as her tongue slithers around his trapped fingers drives him to distraction.

"Wait, I thought those were for me..." he pouts.

"M _mmm_. Taste test." she mumbles, licking and teasing his fingers as she slides her own down her torso. Anna wets her fingers with her juices and sticks them in Benedict's mouth. He moans around her fingers, pupils darkening as they dilate.    

She reaches for his waistband and strokes his fly. "Very nice. _Is that for me?_ " she chortles, stroking him through his jeans. His growing arousal straining against the fabric.

He unzips himself, and slides her hand over his stiffening cock. He moans into her neck.

With the taste of her on his tongue and the feel her hand stroking him through his briefs, he's a breath away from sensory overload.

"Ben?..." she purrs.  
" _Mmmph_?" he mutters.

"Head spinning a little?" she asks, with a bit of cheek.  
" _A bit_ , yeah..." he pants.

Anna continues stroking Benedict's growing erection through his underwear. She keeps the speed languid, but increases the pressure of her grip. He cants to one side and lolls his head back.

"How's that feel?"

" _Uhhng_!..." He growls. "Don't stop!! please... d-don't"

"Will you come for me, Ben?" she purrs, lasciviously.  


Anna slips her hand under the waistband of his underwear and dabs at the precome dribbling from Benedict's rock hard cock to lube her fingers. She squeezes just beneath the head until his glans is exposed, then slowly begins to stroke his shaft, pressing her thumb against his frenulum, moving it in a deep circular motion.

The expression on his face is an admixture of ecstasy _and_ pure torture. He fists the duvet and his toes curl. Anna slicks the pad of her thumb again and presses it into the underside of his erection sliding it up and down stopping at the base. Seeking the most sensitive spot between his burgeoning erection and his scrotum, she deploys it like a rocker switch forward and back causing Benedict to curse, and babble incoherently as finds his release.

"Boneless?" she purrs as she kisses his forehead.

"Y-y _esss_!" he pants. "That thing, w-with the thumb?... _**Brilliant!**_ "  
Half lidded, he smiles at Anna and pulls her into a slow, deep kiss.

"My work here is done" Anna coos, kissing Benedict on the tip of his nose, finishing with a small flick from the tip of her tongue.

"We could skip dinner and go straight to dessert, as it were. But, in my Family if you don't set up, you're on clean up" Anna states. "And besides, we can duck out easier later. _No_?"  
"Point taken. Brilliant observation..." Benedict adds.

"A word or two about my Fam and Friends... We're _loud_ , _bawdy_ , and just plain raucous. We love each other dearly, though. And we only roll with folks who keep it Irie."  
"And by all means, when it comes to my brothers if they give you any shit... scoop it up and fling it back. They don't treat me like a princess."

"There's this thing we do, it's kinda odd - we have a fishbowl by the door. Everyone that comes in has to leave their car keys in the fishbowl, or they don't get a wineglass. _Full stop_. We're pretty hard core about it."

Anna sighs and looks to Benedict's eyes for reassurance. He pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leans her head on his shoulder and he gracefully reaches over to thread his fingers through her soft curls. She sighs and smiles.

 

Benedict notices that Anna's cheery smile has begun to fade somewhat. He gently strokes her face and inquires with a concerned look and one well placed word...  
" _Anna?..._ "

"Sorry." She sniffles, and nuzzles his neck.  On days like these, I can't help but think of my Parents. _They should be here_."  He gently strokes her hair and leaves a soft kiss on her temple.

" _No need to apologise_ , Anna. For any of it. Besides, your brothers explained some things to me earlier. Quite the characters, those two. I can almost imagine you three being friends if you weren't related"  
"Yeah, _me too_..." she smiles, as she continues to nuzzle his neck. 

"Ready to head downstairs? Don't forget your phone" She purrs. "Plans for later, I have."  
" _Dare I ask_?" Benedict inquires.

"Well, there is one thing I'd like to try now, if you don't mind" She says as her cheeks begin to blush.  
Anna reaches into her overnight bag and produces a small velvet pouch. She unties the drawstrings and pulls out a black oval with a cord attached.

"Is that a..." Benedict crinkles his nose and his eyes brighten.

 _"Yes, it is_. And _you're_ in charge of the remote. The range is about 8 metres."  
She tosses a small object to him. "This should liven things a bit, yes?" she chirps. "Be right back. Then we can have a quick test."

Anna ducks into the bathroom briefly, and emerges with a devilish grin on her face. "Be gentle with me." She implores.

Benedict eyes the object curiously, thinking how cleverly it's disguised as an MP3 player. He palms it and runs his thumb over the controls. He looks to Anna for signs of a reaction.  
Sensing none, he give the dial another twirl. Anna's knees wobble and she clutches the air around her seeking a solid surface.

" _WHOA!!,_  that's a little _too intense_. Steadier pulse and _waaay_ less vibration. Cheeky, but not cruel... _please_. We've gotta save some for later" she purrs.

He futzes with the dial somewhat clumsily until he stumbles upon a setting that works. When he does Anna walks up to him, grabs his face in both of her hands and, in a very dangerous contralto, says...   


" _Yeah, baby... **Yeah**_."

They kiss, and make for the stairs.

 

                                                                               

ooo~O~ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Anna & Ben” ficlet (ptI, ch1) has been put back where it began. 
> 
> APOD: 2009 September 5 - Supernova Remnant E0102 72  
> http://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap090905.html
> 
>  
> 
>  The scents Anna uses are real life fragrances by Demeter Fragrance Library. Take note BBC Sherlock fans - they have a scent called _'Riding Crop'_.  
>  True Story... ;~D
> 
> Title borrowed fr:  
> A Love Letter from Honoré de Balzac to Countess Ewelina Haska (June, 1835)
> 
>  Not Beta Read. ::pouting:: 
> 
> ƸӜƷ


	4. Your Hopeful Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the kitchen becomes a hive of activity, Anna takes up her station preparing the cooking liquid for the boil. 
> 
> Having eyed a huge stainless steel pitcher on the back sink, Benedict taps Anna on the shoulder and gestures toward it.  
> She nuzzles his nose with hers and says "Yes, _please_..." 
> 
> He fills the pitcher several times in a row and pours them into Anna's stock pot.  
> "Thanks, Ben you're better than any pot filling faucet." she chortles.
> 
> "Erm... You're welcome, _I think..._ " He smiles, and quirks a brow.
> 
> She hums happily as she seasons her cooking water.

"Hey everybody, _look who's up from their nap!!_ " Jason announces to the entire kitchen.

"How'd you know we were sleeping, _you nosy parker_?!" Anna counters.

"Cuz one or the both of y'all _SNORE_ _**like a lumberjack**_!" Jason teased.

" _Ahhhh-nah!!_ " The brothers exclaim in unison, high fiving.

"Jay, don't get me started on _your_ sleeping habits. And Tony, _don't_... _Do **NOT**_..." she chides.

"Big Willy Stylee! Better you than me, brah" Anthony says as he claps Benedict on the back.

"Oh Shit, _I almost forgot_..." He reminds himself that everyone except Deanna and Cal know him as _'Wil Scott_ '.

 

"What's left to do? Let's get it started in here!" Anna announces.

"Where's the music?! What-is-wrong with you people?!"

She saunters to the back counter, opens a drawer and places an iDevice on a wireless speaker dock. A playlist starting with " _We'll Be Together_ " by Sting fills the room and the energy level skyrockets.

Jay, Tony, and Anna sing and dance around as they prep food and ready the screen porch for guests. Deanna joins in and soon The Wives appear to get things moving along.

The kitchen becomes a hive of activity.

Anna takes up her station preparing the cooking liquid for the boil. Having eyed a huge stainless steel pitcher on the back sink, Benedict taps Anna on the shoulder and gestures toward it. She nuzzles his nose with hers and says "Yes, _please_..." He fills the pitcher several times in a row and pours them into Anna's stock pot.

" _Thanks_ Ben, you're better than any pot filling faucet." she chortles.

"You're welcome, _I think_..." He smiles, and quirks a brow.

She hums happily as she seasons her cooking water.

She begins by adding a bundle of cajun spices; then, tosses in several halved lemons, lime peels, quartered onions, fIve cascabel chilies, loose pink peppercorns, star anise, thirty crushed cloves of garlic and a pitcher of beer. She stirs and hums along with the music as prep goes on. Benedict shadows Anna, pitching in where he can, as the siblings move from task to task like a well oiled machine. Anna goes back to her pot and drops in baby red potatoes, tasso, and a few packages of Comeaux's Andouille. 

"Drawn butter! Who's got it?" Anna calls out.

Anthony reaches into a refrigerated drawer, hands Anna a piece of paper and scurries away. Benedict walks up behind her, looks down at the paper and bursts into laughter. It's a hand drawing of a knife and a stick of butter on a plate.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/CA5DF952-B933-4897-A151-A77E78EC87E5_zpsyi3spqt9.jpg.html)

She's momentarily annoyed and tries her best to stifle a giggle, but laughter gets the better of her as she acknowledges her brother's clever gag. "Well played _Ant-nee_ , well played!..." 

 

Jay's wife Nan approaches Benedict and coaxes him to join the spouses in setting up the table on the porch. "You're _one of us_ sweetie!" Nan chortles.  
She grabs him by his left arm and pulls him out to the porch. As he's being led away, he looks over his shoulder at Anna and mouths the words "Help m _eee_ " She throws up her hands and shrugs. Tony's wife Tammy is waiting for them and the two women squeal like teenagers, thrilled to have another in their rank.

Moments later his pocket buzzes and he excuses himself to answer a text.  
It's Anna:

Don't be bullied into joining  
The 'Spice' Club of Potomac.  
Food soon. Lotsa wine.  
L8trz!

He texts back:  
Ha-ha! Spice!  
See wht you did there!  
Clever, Sxy, Edible.  
Soon?  
boneless... BC

Her reply:  
Oooo! Boneless...  
Promise? ;~D  
First 'Batch' of mudbugs hittin' the door.  
Grab a seat.  
Roll up your sleeves. Turn me up.

 

I'll grab Ur seat... ;->  


And...  
I will let you! ;~)

 

The two look up from their phones and smile at each other through the doorway. Anna's attentions are diverted briefly when she hears the clunk of a set of keys being surrendered to the fishbowl and notices a familiar voice being greeted at the front door. She grabs her phone and clacks out a quick text to Benedict:

 

BTW: My Boss is here ;~X  
~A

                                                                                 ooo~0~ooo

 

Anna steps through the kitchen door with a basket of baguettes on the crook of one arm while balancing another basket of mason jars filled with homemade aioli on her hip. Benedict looks up and excuses himself from the table. He smiles as reaches for the aioli filled basket.

"Where would you like these?"  
"Just kinda pass them around, they'll get where they need to go" Anna smiles.

The steamy look that passes between the two goes largely un-noticed, except by Cal. He wanders over in hopes of sussing the situation for himself.

" _Hallo, Luv_!" he says, laying on his accent thicker than Anna's homemade aioli.  
"Thanks for joining us" she replies.

"Good evenin' for it, _innit_? Let me take those for you..." He reaches for the bread and leans in: "I sawr that look Anna. Should I be happy ‘ere?"

"Yes, Cal... _**always** be happy_ " she says with a politeness that belies the deep sarcasm.

" _Don't you take the piss wiv me missy_ , I just want to make sure nobody's taken advantage. To paraphrase your favorite guilty pleasure: " _Dancin' ain't fuckin"_ is it, Luv?"

"Cal? Did Jay put you up to this?!" she huffs. " _I don't need a babysitter._ We're all adults here." she growls, sotto voce.

"No! Anna! _Wait_. Please, don't..." he begs as she retreats.  
" _Don't what_ , Cal? _**What**_?!" she grunts through clenched teeth.

He puts down the bread and places his hands on her shoulders to anchor her in place as he speaks. "Sorry, I've overstepped more than usual, _yeah_? You're more than a protégée to me, _you know it_? We are probably the two of the quirkiest people here, yeah? Gotta stick ta-ge _vv_ ah, no? I just don't want you to be hurt Anna. _Can we talk later_?" He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. She nods and smiles weakly.

Just then, Benedict arrives at Anna's side offering a glass of wine. She accepts the glass and turns to him as she sips. "M _mmm_. I needed that. _Thank you_." In an uncharacteristic claiming gesture, she turns and kisses Benedict's earlobe.

Cal takes the hint and stalks toward the communal table.

"Love these glasses. Was that you?" Benedict inquires.  
" _Yep_!" she says popping her lips for emphasis.

"BPA free polycarb. Like the ones we drank from. Outdoor dining can be fun and stay classy. After all, this isn't a _frat house_."

" _The wine_. You, all over..." he smiles.

"Not an oenophile, just a humble wine geek. We've taken boxed wine and put it in wine bar dispensers. Boxes have gone high end and we love them for evenings like this. Besides, no glass means less to recycle. Tonight we have a Côtes de Bordeaux 2009, and a Picpoul de Pinet."

Benedict smiles, and offers a compliment - "If you hadn't told me, I'd not have known. This red is glorious."  

" _Real French wine?_ From a box? Brilliant!" He muses. 

Anna enjoys the pleasant look of surprise on his face. His eyes sparkle over his glass as he sips. She sips her last and looks at him coyly, through her lashes as she holds her glass towards him.

"More... _Please?_ "

"I hope to hear that a lot. _Later_..." He purrs, in his lower register. Anna feels a light fluttering behind her navel, and her toes curl involuntarily.

He takes her empty glass and offers his arm to escort her to the table. He pulls out a chair for her. She smiles and begins to blush. As Benedict leaves the table to fill their glasses, Deanna leans across the table and whispers "You should see your face! Your cheeks are glowing girlfriend. is it the wine, or _that man_?! And, gu _rrrl_ \- your boss... what is his deal?"

Anna shrugs and sighs. "You know Cal is _very_ protective of his investment. Not in a bad way, but he can be a little _intense_. My degree is almost as important to him as it is to me. Were he _anyone else_ , though? - I'd have read his ass like the Sunday Post and turned the page. I have _no cut card tonight_."

 

Benedict returns juggling three glasses of wine. He offers one to Anna, who passes it to Deanna and reaches for another. She strokes the back of his hand lightly with her finger as she graciously accepts the next glass from him. She sips from the glass, hums softly and places her glass on the table. She pats the cushion of the empty chair next to her to coax Benedict into having a seat.

"Good evening _**Mr Scott**_!" Deanna says, mockingly.  
Benedict nods and replies "To you _as well_ " raising his glass in her direction.

Glancing down the table, taking in all of the smells, and the happy vibe Benedict leans over and whispers to Anna "The food looks delicious and smells fantastic. Thank you for inviting me here instead of being holed up in a rehearsal space all day. How often will you have a do like this one?" Anna places a hand on Benedict's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She stands, leans forward and, raises her glass as she addresses the group:

"To the first mudbugs of the season. As someone said a few minutes ago Good evening for it. _Pinch the tail!!_..."

  
" ** _AND SUCK dat HEAD !!_** " the group responds in unison.

  
" _Cheers_!", she laughs  
" _Now_... _ **let's eat**_! You bunch of incorrigible miscreants!"

 

Everyone raises a glass and says " _ **CHEERS**_!!"

 

 ƸӜƷ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title borrowed fr: **Falling Slowly** by Glen Hansard
> 
>  
> 
> **How to eat crawfish:  
> http://www.howcast.com/videos/271460-How-to-Eat-Crawfish  
> (Most folk say the phrase "Suck the head! - Pinch the tail" but it was reversed for clarity and a wee bit of uh, propriety. ::wink::)  
>  
> 
> Check out this video on YouTube:  
> Sting - We'll Be Together  
> http://youtu.be/KYps5LfOaGg
> 
> “Dancin’ ain't fucking” -  
>  **James Smith** (Glenn Plummer) to **Nomi Malone** (Elizabeth Berkley) in “Showgirls”


	5. Be present.  Drink Wine.  Make love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you teach me how to tackle these tasty creatures, Anna?" Benedict thoughtfully inquires.
> 
> Anna reaches into the pile of shellfish and accoutrement to rake a portion of towards her, sharing her haul with Benedict.
> 
> After selecting a rather large crawfish, she begins her tutorial:  
> "Okay. It goes like this..."
> 
> "Grab between the head and tail" She gleefully snaps the mudbug in half as she continues -  
> "Pinch the tail 'til you hear it crack, peel off a couple sections of shell, and pull out the flesh with your teeth."
> 
> Benedict is enthralled by her calm, somewhat seductive instructions. 
> 
> "Last, _but not least..._ " she pauses as she picks up the creature’s head, placing it between her lips, consuming its juices with a loud bawdy slurp. " _Gotta suck the head_ "
> 
> She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and laughs a deep throaty chuckle. 
> 
>  
> 
> " **Your turn**..." she winks.

"Jay?!" Anna asks above the din.  
"Yeah, babe?!"  
"How ‘bout some music?! Turn on the outdoor speakers, please. Pleeeease? Purdy Pleeease?!" Anna giggles.

Jay walks over to a cabinet that looks like a buffet, and begins clicking switches and twirling dials. Magically, music pours out of plants and rocks. Another few flicks of his fingers and the porch is bathed in a warm amber glow by a few strings of Edison bulbs. A cheer goes up from the all assembled and light applause greets him as he makes his way back to the communal table.

Anna sneaks her phone under the table and fires off a quick squib to Deanna:

B4 you get blotto, I haz a favor to ask. ~A  
Whut now?! :-0

Pls move our bags down to the studio. K? _/|\\_

Dunnit. Thought you'd diggit. Champers in fridge. Frsh Towelz in WC. ;~>

OMG!! I ♡ U Deans! ;**)

I know...  ;-D

The women exchange Joker sized grins across the table.

"Did you eat any crawfish when you were in Louisiana?" Anna inquires of Benedict, discreetly.

Benedict smiles, turns toward her and leans in.  
"Not like _this_. You _are_ going to show me how to tackle these tasty creatures, yeah?"

"First, ya gotta stake your claim to a pile of _everything_. Don't be shy, just dig in..." Anna reaches into the communal pile and rakes a portion of crawfish and accouterment in front of her and halves it, sharing with Benedict.  
"Okay. It goes like _this_..." she says grabbing a rather large crawfish.  
"Grab right here between the head and tail" she snaps it half and continues:"Now pinch the tail 'til you hear it crack, peel off a couple sections of shell, pinch it, and pull out the meat with your teeth."

He's enthralled by her calm, somewhat seductive instructions. "Last, but not least..." she pauses as she picks up the creature’s head, placing it between her lips and consumes the juices from it with a loud bawdy slurp. "gotta suck the head"  
She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and laughs a deep throaty chuckle. "Your turn... _**Wils**_ " she winks.

"Wow. That was erm, very... um..." Quite on the verge of stammering, he picks up a crawfish and repeats the steps shown him. Anna licks her lips as she grabs a baguette, forms her thumb and forefinger into a ring, and begins stroking it with an up and down motion, before tearing it in half. She rips it into two smaller pieces and dips them in a pot of aioli.  
" _Try this_..." she reaches toward him with a chunk of the bread. "You're not afraid of a few little carbs _are you_?"

"N-no. Not..." he accepts her offer of bread and follows with a sip of wine.  
"Good man" she winks.

While Benedict enjoys his supper, Anna fires off a text. Benedict's front pocket buzzes:

Save room for dessert. Bubbly awaits... Wanna pinch ur tail and suck ur head. };~>

His reply:  
:~>

                                                            

                                                                                   ooo~O~ooo

"Hey _Anna Mae_ , you want some cake?" Tony hollers down the table.

Benedict wrinkles his nose at Anna and mouths " _Anna Mae_?"  
Anna holds up a hand and shakes her head.

"Oh Christ, _here we go..._ " she rolls her eyes.  
"No, Ant. I don't want no damned cake ." she groans.

" _Wait for it..._ " she drones.

" _N-n-n_ -now you lookie here Ann, just try the cake." Anthony cackles with delight as Jason plops a huge slice of faux cake in front of Anna and everyone cheers " _Just **eat the cake** Anna Mae_!!"

 

Anna throws her head back and laughs until hot tears run down her cheeks. "Y _'all ain't right!!_ " The apples of her cheeks turn deep fuchsia. Benedict chuckles himself, finding her unpretentious laughter very appealing.

During a lull in the festivities, Anna yawns and stretches. A smile lights her face as she reaches for her phone:

Ducking out. Meet me @studio in 15-20min. PJ's - yes or no? ~A

Won't need them ;~> B

Anna scans the scene, and quietly makes her exit.

Benedict is in having a drink with the menfolk, but notices that Anna has taken her leave. He glances at his watch and continues chatting. The voices meld and become cacophonous. Anticipation of Anna waiting for him makes him impatient and he excuses himself to find the loo, but ducks out a side door and follows the flagstone path to the seperate studio building. The pathway ends at a small patio. 

  
The building looks much different at night with the drapes drawn and the lap lane lit. On the door handle are the pink toe shoes from earlier in the day.

  
Benedict smiles as he opens the door. After stepping through, he turns and locks it behind him. He strides down a narrow hallway and notices light coming from behind a door, partially ajar. He can feel the pulse on his neck pounding. He exhales as he opens the door. Anna is propped up on her elbows ankles crossed, wearing a large white tee shirt. "I thought we agreed, no PJs?!" He smiles and crosses the room, and sits on a corner of the bed. Anna crawls down the bed and wraps herself around him. He leans into her and she kisses the shell of his ear.  
"We have fresh towels in the bathroom. You wanna shower or freshen up a bit?"

"Please tell me why I have such _shite_ timing?!" he exclaims dramatically.

"I'm willing to prove you wrong about that. _All night_ , if necessary..." she coos.  
"Is that a dare or a promise?" He asks in his lowest register.  
" _Both_..." she replies.

"Don't go all baritone on me, buster. My contralto is sexier. Hashtag? Harsh. But. True." She chuckles and squeezes her knees against his hips from behind.

"No argument there. That smoky voice of yours goes straight to my fuckin' head" He takes her hand and rubs his growing erection. She hums in approval. _"Very nice_ " she says with a sexy lilt.

"As evenings go, we're turning in early, but it's been a long day." She tenderly kisses his temples, adding "And, there's brunch tomorrow. _You up for round two_?" she asks.  
"I'm sure I will be... _**after** we pick up where we left off_." he smiles and turns to kiss her.

"Ugh! Go shower! You smell like a cajun sous chef!" she giggles.  
"What might _that_ smell like? _You're the expert_." he wonders aloud.

" _Hmmm_ , let's see" she sniffs him and gives him a small lick on the neck before continuing. "Zatarains, garlic caper butter, red wine, faint whiff of single malt scotch, and a stanky Arturo Fuente" she deduces.

"All _true_. But _licking was cheating_ " he purrs.

She laughs out loud and says "You may be the first man I've ever heard admit that!" They both laugh, then kiss each other before Benedict heads toward the bathroom. Thinking him out of earshot she squeals like a fangirl.  
_"I heard that!..."_ he shoots back.

The bathroom door opens and Benedict shuts the light. When he emerges, he's clad in a towel, drying his hair with another as he approaches the bed. Anna swings her legs around until they're dangling from the side of the bed.

" _Be careful what you ask for_ " She thinks to herself.

She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, Benedict is sitting next to her with his arm around her. She straddles him and nuzzles his neck as she coaxes him down to the bed with her on top. She kisses the end of his nose and leans in and coos " _Hello, Handsome_!" He smiles up at her, and draws her down for a passionate kiss. He kneads her arse as they kiss.

" _ **Damn**... that feels good!_ " Anna thinks as she ruts herself against Benedict, feeling his erection growing firmer as she rocks.

" _Are you wet_ , my beauty?" his sly grin a portend of events to come.

Anna continues rocking herself over Benedict's hips, enjoying the friction and heat. He reaches under her shirt to get a better grip on her arse, discovering her thong panties with his slender fingertips. He chuckles as a plan of action springs to mind, gently flipping them so that he is on top, nudging Anna to the center of the bed.

He buries his face in her neck, nibbling and licking his way to her breasts. Undeterred by the layer of fabric between his mouth and her firm, amazing breasts, he latches onto a nipple through the cotton and suckles until a small wet circle appears beneath his lips while he's pinching and rolling the other nipple between his fingers. She arches into his touch and growls his name " _Ungh_! _ohhh_ Ben..." She fists the curls on top of his head as he switches sides - suckling the dry nipple while pinching and kneading the other through the damp circle.

 

He slides up her body until they're face to face. Looking into her eyes, he discovers her irises completely blown. He kisses her, and she parts her lips, allowing his tongue to seek hers. With one hand threading through her curls until it cradles the back of her head, the other seeks the moisture of her core. Finding the crotch of her panties wet to his touch, he massages her through her underpants. She bucks her hips in response, moaning in near sobs of pleasure. The look of her as she comes undone fuels his further ministrations.

"I _**so**_ want this. I _need_ this." she muses.

She pushes on his shoulders urging him downward to continue his handiwork. Taking the hint, Benedict slides down her body until he's inches away from her molten core. She raises her hips to encourage him to remove her drenched panties, but he has other plans. "Oh, no. _Not yet_..." he purrs.

  
He lifts her shirt and starts to suckle her through her wet panties. She howls, lifting her hips off the bed. He purses his lips as he seeks her clit, sucking, nibbling, and mashing with his tongue as he searches.  
Anna pants and keens "Oh, please... _so close_... so..." She trails off. He stops exploring her center and begins to lick the edge of her panties where her thigh begins. He slowly nips and kisses her inner thigh to her knee rubbing her soft skin with his stubble as he goes. She fists the duvet as he switches sides lavishing her other thigh in reverse.

   Arriving back at her core he grabs her hips and peels her panties off. He opens her thighs wider and begins to lick her labia. The smooth shaven skin turns him on, sending a pulse of electricity straight to his hardening cock. He feels it twitch as he continues pleasuring her.

Benedict stops briefly, to take in the beauty of Anna's sex. He delights at the orchid like folds of her inner labia. The soft fleshy petals are the same color as the apples of her cheeks when she blushes. He chuckles to himself as he grabs her hips and begins tonguing her, kissing it as if it were her mouth, licking and nibbling her soft inner petals and clit. He uses his thumbs to spread the petals of her inner labia and laps at her core with quick cat like strokes. He sticks his tongue inside her and the intensity of her cries take him by surprise. He continues darting his tongue in and out of her core while using the tip of his nose to flick her clit back and forth. " **BEN**!! _ohmy-ohmy-ohmyyy_... GAWD!!"

Anna mewls at the deftness of his ministrations.. She feels as if she's floating away from herself, hovering in an intense state of bliss.  He plants kisses up her torso. When they're face to face again he gazes into her half lidded eyes and begins to kiss her slowly - sloppy, and wet. Anna can taste herself on Benedict's tongue and she moans into the kiss.

He reaches down to her core to slide his fingers inside her, but she grabs his wrist. Unsure why, he asks her "Am I hurting you, Luv?"  
" _No_. It's just... _um..."_ He kisses her forehead as he waits for her to speak. "If you touch my sacred spot right now, things would get really messy. _I'm a squirter_ "  
Stunned by her revelation, Benedict looks at her quizzically, but with complete adoration. Kissing the shell of her ear, he laughs in a wickedly deep rumble that vibrates through her entire body. " _What?!_ " she asks sweetly, still breathless.

"Woman... _THAT_ is a first for me" he smiles indecently.  
" _It doesn't always happen_ , but when it does it's messy and intense. For me, it's not the like the spurting and sluicing in triple x movies. More like a percolator than a geyser."

"Hate to break it to you babe, but your wickedly indecent lingual skills sent me into orbit." Anna giggles.  
He kisses her and says " _Smile_ when you say that..."

  
"Well, you _edged_ me... The stop-start, stop-start feels great, but c'mon...  
_it. is. **in** tense._"

  
_"As it **should** be..._ " he chortles.

The two fondle each other, laughing, snogging. Both enjoying the touch and feel of the other. 

 

 

_**ƸӜƷ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title paraphrased. Style borrowed fr a FB post by Paulo Coehlo.
> 
> **How to eat crawfish:  
> http://www.howcast.com/videos/271460-How-to-Eat-Crawfish
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orgasm_control
> 
>  “Eat The Cake” lifted from “What's Love Got to Do With It?” albeit, played far more comically here...
> 
> (Not Beta'd ::shrugs, sighs::)


	6. Captured by Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna hands Benedict a facecloth and a tube of body wash. As she leaves the shower, she picks up her towel and begins to dry herself. " _You **know** where I'll be..._ "
> 
> He hurriedly soaps the facecloth, making quick work of his ablutions. 
> 
> All he can think of is Anna waiting for him nude, beneath the duvet.

"Ben?" Anna sighs contentedly.  
"Yes, M'darlin..."

"Some bubbly would be really yummy right now."  
"That sounds lovely. I'll fetch if you pour..." he smiles and heads into the en-suite. Anna sits up to watch him cross the room. "You in that towel... How _outrageously HAWT_ is that?!"

Benedict returns with a split of bubbly and two perfectly chilled glasses. He hands the bottle to Anna who wriggles with delight when she sees the brand. "The _Gruet_!! A _www_...They remembered!"

  
She removes the foil with a flourish and skillfully holds her thumb over the cage as she untwists it. She places the bottle between her knees, pulls off the cage and begins twisting the bottle and cork in opposite directions. The cork releases from the bottle with little more than a soft hiss. Benedict offers the glasses to Anna. She tilts his wrists toward her slightly, and pours slowly. When she finishes, he hands her a glass. She raises her glass as she makes a toast: "To long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days... _Cheers_ , Ben" Anna sips, then steals a kiss from Benedict. A stray bubble or two lingering on his bottom lip invites her to suck his lip before turning her attention back to her glass, giggling as she sips.

"Whaddaya think?!" she asks excitedly.  
"Q _uite good_. Where is it from?"

"New Mexico, though the people who produce it are from France. It's gotten me through lots of milestone celebrations in the last five years" she enthuses.  
"Look at the _color_... pale as straw, and the tiny bubbles are splendid, _you think?_ Look how they dance a little conga. _Mmph_!"

Benedict cants his head as she speaks. Anna drains her glass and places it on the bedside table.  
"Hey, you gonna finish that?!" She asks while crawling over to him like a cat. She reaches for his glass. "Down kitty!" he chuckles. Anna purrs, rubs her head on his chest and licks one of his nipples. He threads his fingers through her loopy curls.  
"G _oooo_ d kit-ty, you're still not having my glass though" They laugh and fall back onto the pillows behind them. Benedict not spilling a drop.

Anna lays her head on Benedict's chest and drapes herself across his torso. He places his empty glass on a bedside table. Eyeing a row of small switches on the bedside table curiosity gets the better of him and he flicks one at random. All of the lights waist height and above are shut or dimmed, and the room becomes very softly lit by strands of LEDs built into the baseboards.  
" _WOW_!" he thinks to himself.  
Anna replies "I know, _right_?!" half asleep.

"Did I say that out loud?" he wonders.  
"Mmmm? No, _lucky guess._ Everybody is blown away by the bits and bobs in this room. I'll explain later. 'kay?..."  
"Later it shall be..." He pulls her closer, gives her a gentle squeeze, then kisses her forehead.

"Ben?" she asks groggily.  
"Yes, Luv?"  
"Wanna get under the duvet. So tired..."

  
She rouses herself just enough to scootch under the top sheet and duvet. Benedict joins her, pulling her close once again. She sighs into his chest and he holds her until she dozes off.  
Once sure that Anna is asleep he pads quietly over to the en-suite and reluctantly swaps the bath sheet around his waist for pyjamas. He crosses the room and rejoins Anna beneath the covers. He gently runs his fingers through her soft beachy curls, bringing a fistful to his nose. "Bananas, graham crackers, and... _cream_?" he thinks to himself. Recognising the combination as Banoffee Pie, he chuckles to himself as he drifts off.

Benedict swiftly falls into REM sleep. He dreams of Anna:

"Ben, you awake?" she whispers softly.  
He turns to her "Yes, My Beauty"

"Let's go for a dip in the lap lane! Betcha everyone's inside by now. It's heated by solar. It'll feel warm, wet and naughty. Kinda like... _me_!!" she giggles.

"Put that way, who could refuse?!" he says, grinning broadly.

The two giggle like teenagers as they spring from bed and scamper out to the enclosed lap lane.  
The pair stop at the water's edge and a flurry of hands begin rid the other of clothing. Once fully undressed, they pause for a beat to appreciate the naked form of the other. Benedict reaches for Anna and caresses her face. With a tiny bit of momentary self consciousness, she raises her arms across her breasts coquettishly. [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/21DF019D-8162-41EB-BAB6-7FCDCB7F29F9_zpsnsse7ot9.jpg.html) Benedict gazes at her longingly, with great tenderness, shakes his head and says " _No_. Please, don't..." He gently lowers her arms, takes her hand in his, brings it to his lips and kisses it. He places her hand on his face and pleads " _Andromeda?_ " sighing wistfully. She looks at him demurely through her lashes, releasing a worried sigh.

"You are _so_ beautiful. I've been imagining what you'd be like. Almost since first time I saw you."  
He leads her by the hand down the steps, into the pool. The warm water almost seems to rise to meet them. Once in the water, Benedict resumes his caresses but Anna breaks away.

"Wait a sec. _You'll like this..._ " She sloshes over to one side of the pool to access a small panel. After a few deft flicks, the pool lights dim and water begins to flow over a metal bar at the far end, causing the water to circulate. She finds the built in seating and invites him to join her. " _Here_..." she coaxes him into the corner of the seat and straddles him, placing them at equal height.Their shoulders perfectly submerged. He laces his fingers on the small of her back and uses his thumbs on her pelvis to steady her.  
She leans in and says "Hallo, Luv..." places a warm kiss on his mouth, and nuzzles his nose. He melts into her kiss, gently parting her lips with his tongue.

She clamps her thighs on his hips and begins to grind against his semi-erect shaft. His head lolls back and he moans his approval. His erection firms up and Anna reaches down to take hold of it, slowly sliding herself down to the hilt, stopping to adjust to his fullness inside her. "You feel sooo good Ben, so good" she pants into his neck. "Unngh..." he groans in reply.

He wraps his arms around her tightly. One arm around her waist, the other cradling her head and neck. She arches into his caress hooking her arms under his as she slowly raises and lowers herself onto his fully engorged member. She changes the motion of her hips - this time to a an undulating, grinding motion. Anna nuzzles his neck and cradles Benedict's head in her hands, sifting through his damp curls. The pressure from her fingertips on his scalp send a pulse of electricity straight to his crotch that makes his cock twitch.

He slides his hands down and cups her arse, digging his fingers into the fleshy globes as if he's hanging on for dear life. Anna's core clenches his member, fluttering and pulsing as her arousal reaches its peak. He begins to thrust his hips in time with her, both of them undulating and rolling.  
"M _mmm_ , yeah... just like... _THAT_!" she moans." She buries her head in his neck, kissing and nibbling her way to his earlobe. She wets her tongue and flicks the lobe, causing him to cry out in unintelligible curses. Anna is close to the edge herself:  
"Oooh babe, you feel _so_ good! so fuckin' hard... don't stop!-don't stop!-don't stop!..."

Benedict shudders awake from his dream on his back, arm overhead, sweating and panting. A warm, sticky, wet spot is rapidly spreading near the fly of his PJs. "Fuck's sake... that was _intense_ _!_ " he smiles to himself.

He kicks off the covers and lies quietly in the darkness, letting the cool ambient air lull him back to sleep.

                                                                                   ooo~0~ooo

Anna awakens to find Benedict atop the covers, curled away from her. She ghosts her fingers up and own his spine and notices the coolness of his skin. Reaching for the covers, she tucks him in... Singing softly and speaking to him as if he were awake:

♪Your eyes say things i never hear from you♪  
♪And my knees are shakin’ too♪  
♪But i'm _willing_ , willing to go through♪  
♪I must be cr _aaa_ zy. Standin’ in this place-♪   
♪But i'm feelin’ no disgrace♪

♪ _For asking_...♪

 

She sighs wearily as she lies on her back, arms over her head wrists crossed - seemingly held by invisible hands, pondering aloud...  
"How ridiculous are you?" she yawns. "You... beautiful, amazingly talented, impossibly charming man"

With her fingertips, Anna nimbly grazes the whispy hairs at the nape of Benedict's neck.

While seeking a cool spot to sink into, she decides to scoot over and spoon him instead. "I wish you every good thing in the entire universe, Benedict." She places a light kiss on his ear and drifts off peacefully as she enfolds him.

He stirs just enough to reach for her hand and thread their fingers together.

   
                                                                                   ooo~0~ooo

Benedict's foot pokes out from the beneath the duvet and the slightly chilly room air stirs him into full consciousness. He reaches across the bed for Anna, and she's not there, but her pillow is still warm. His ears perk up immediately when he hears the sound of the shower running.

" _Nope_." he says popping the end sound for emphasis.  
He sits up, and wipes the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his thumbs. Planting his feet, he stands, shucks his pyjamas and heads for the en-suite. The door is open, but it's dark inside,save a few LEDs in the baseboards. He hears Anna humming the tune from " _Round Midnight_ " as she bathes, and slips into the shower behind her.

  
"Bathing in the dark, _are we_? he asks in a rumbly baritone that pings around the shower walls.  
"Well, I do _know_ where to find everything. No need to bother with lighting. And, anyway..."  
She turns to face him " _Good Morning_ , Benedict" she coos. Raising herself onto the balls of her feet, she brings herself shoulder height with him. Instinctively, he places his hands on her waist to steady her. He grins and raises his eyebrows. She smiles and says " _I saw that_. You know I stand over six feet en pointe."

They nip at each other playfully and kiss as the warm water cascades between them and she rolls her hips against his."Morning, _indeed_..." he chuckles.  
She grinds into Benedict's pubic bone. He reaches for her and slides his hand from her thigh to ass to lift her onto his rapidly firming erection. "Not here. _Please_ , Ben..."

 He cradles her face and kisses her with complete abandon. She places her hands on his chest and leans in to return the kiss with equal intensity. They don't stop until they've left each other breathless. 

"I want you inside me. But not here, please." Anna pants.  
"I want you the old fashioned vanilla way - in bed, face to face, balls deep.  I want you to part my knees, fasten them around your hips, and slowly sink into me until we can't tell where I end and you begin." she breathes her words into his ear in a smoky contralto.  
He drops his lip to speak but finds himself unable to vocalize.

Anna positions herself on the tiled bench in front of him and pulls Benedict closer to her. She grabs his waist with both hands, and looks up at him. Though the half lit bathroom casts shadows into the shower, Benedict returns her gaze. She slides her hands up and down his lithe body, enjoying the feel of his flesh in her hands as the water flows over his skin and between her fingers.

"This is gonna be problematic, _innit_?" she coos, nuzzling his nearly erect member. She leans forward and buries her nose in his thatch of curls and licks a swath up the underside of his member. When she reaches the tip, she wraps her lips around his bell end, pulls up on his foreskin, and flicks the skin with the tip of her tongue. Benedict throws his head back, digs deep, and lets fly with a ferocious growl. Anna takes his noises as encouragement for further explorations. She grips his shaft firmly and strokes up and down while sucking on his glans through the foreskin. The moist heat of her mouth and the feel of her lips sliding up and down his shaft causes him to brace himself on the tiles above Anna's head. She hums as she slides her lips up and down his length. The vibration from Anna's mouth makes his cock twitch. She cradles his sac, and feels it contract in her hand.

Sensing that Benedict's release is near, she unhinges her jaw and takes his complete length into her mouth, applying a fair amount of suction. She breathes through her nose as she engulfs him. With the pads of her thumbs, she slowly strokes him behind his bullocks until he finds his release. She feels a few warm spurts hit the back of her mouth and slide directly down her throat. He stands before Anna on wobbly knees, shuddering and speechless. She stands, rinses her face, kisses and nips Benedict's neck. 

As she leaves the shower, she hands Benedict a facecloth and a tube of body wash. Taking her leave, Anna picks up her towel and begins to dry herself. " _You know where I'll be_..."

He soaps the facecloth with body wash, making quick work of his ablutions. His single thought is of Anna, waiting for him _nude_ , beneath the duvet.  
He stops at the vanity on his way out, choosing one of the many tiny bottles of mouthwash from a stainless steel basket near the sink. He cracks open the seal and pours half of it his mouth, garlgles, swishes and spits. He rinses his mouth with water from the tap and makes a bee-line for the bed.

He emerges to find Anna heavy lidded, almost drifting off. He can't tell if she's asleep or awake but he lifts the covers and joins her. He rolls onto his side and moves some wayward curls that have fallen onto her face. Her eyes pop open and she smiles at him.

" _Hey..._ I was thinking ‘bout you." she purrs lustily. " _Mmmm_. And I, you..." he grins.

 

" _Ben_? What if this isn't good as our imagination?" she asks, drowsily.  
"Anna, after last night, _why_ are you doubting?..."

  
" _Another confession_?..." she bites her lip. She exhales and covers her face with her hands, but lowers them to speak "I'm shaped a little, u _mmm_... weird, inside"

  
" _Give me your hand_..." she reaches for his hand. "Most women are like this..." She places two of his fingers in her mouth, and moistens them slightly. " _Do you see_?" "My insides are like this..." She removes his fingers, purses her lips tightly, and pushes them past the tightness of her lips into the soft moistness of her mouth. Anna's erotically charged explanation of her anatomy furthers Benedict's understanding, but also makes him want her more.

  
"My lower third is kinda tight, Ben. I hope we'll fit together. _You're not exactly **average**_. Let's try, though. I want you, Benedict..." She places a kiss in the palm of his hand.  
" _I want you too_ , you beautiful, impossible woman. I'll take my time, _promise_ " He smiles at her, eyes gleaming brightly, and moves in for a kiss.  
"Does that mean you're a _Sex Genius_? I see what you did there. Cheeky monkey..." she chortles, pulling him close and returning his kiss.

The pair kiss languidly, becoming a tangle of limbs. Benedict trails soft kisses down Anna's neck to her collar bone and moves downward to her breasts, cradling, and gently kneading them. Anna growls deep in her throat and arches into his ministrations. He licks both aureolas, suckling and teasing one then the other until her nipples harden into little brown pebbles. She grinds her hips into the mattress and cries out - " _Bloody hell, Ben_... just take me!!" Face to face, hovering above her torso on locked elbows, he chuckles wickedly and says " _Eager_ , are we?..."  
" _YES_! Please, Ben. _It's been **so** long_ for me, don't wanna wait any more..." She ghosts her fingertips over his triceps, raises her head and plants a kiss on his lips. He smiles into her kiss. " _Well then_ ," he says pecking her lips after each word. "What are we waiting for?..."  
"You'll be needing one of these, yes?" She reaches under her pillow and produces a square foil packet. He takes it, opens it and skillfully smooths it down his shaft. Anna takes in the whole procedure and comments: "Damn, that is _HAWT_!!"  
"Ready for me?" he asks.  
"Wet and willing. Be gentle with me..."

He lowers himself and lines up with her core. Anna nods and reaches up to kiss his forehead. Noting Benedict's expression, she reassures him with a whispered " _It's okay_."  
She looks up and holds his his gaze as he enters her. He pushes his hips forward slowly, and she raises hers to meet him. Sliding past the tight ring of flesh at her opening he seats himself inside her, stopping only when he's down to the root. Pausing for his comfort as much as hers.

  
Now inside her, experiencing how moist and taut she is brings a flood of emotions for them both.

He buries his face in her neck and begins to gently rock his hips. She draws up her knees and crosses her ankles beneath his bum. " _Mmmm, yeah.._." she moans as she reaches up and threads one hand through the curls at his nape, circling an arm around his waist. Benedict pants and chuffs into her neck like a jungle cat. Anna's core moistens more with each downstroke from Benedict.

The pair become a frenetic jumble of limbs with fingers exploring, lips kissing, hips swaying and grinding.

Anna feels herself reeling as if she's about to fall off the edge of a cliff. "Ben... I'm _sooo_... close" she groans. He pulls his hips back, coaxing her to lift hers for him. In one smooth motion he sinks back into her and begins to roll his hips in time to Anna's rhythm. The syncopation feels good and a familiar stirring lets him know that his release is close, but he wants to watch Anna become utterly undone beneath him.  He wants to enjoy her face and body react as she careens over the edge.

Anna lolls her head back and torques her face into an expression that seems part way between pure bliss and sheer torment. She clamps an arm around him as he makes tortuously slow, deep strokes inside her. She feels her body tensing slightly and trembles as she gives over to the sensation that's been building with each stroke. 

One last downstroke is the push she needed "O _hhhh..._ u _nnng_ h!"

She raises her knees and her core quivers and squeezes as she bucks into him. "Sooo good, Ben... ah-ah- _ahhhh_!"

Feeling her writhe beneath him as her core pulsates around his cock sends Benedict over the edge too. Deep behind his navel he feels a coil unwind and he spills his release into Anna. She feels his spasms as he fills the condom. They both shudder and moan. She exhales and goes completely boneless, arm over forehead. His body goes slack, and they lie together in a heap. Sticky, sweaty, and spent.

Benedict kisses her neck and takes a broad wet swipe with his tongue. " _Ooo_!" she giggles. "Do that _again_!" He licks her neck again, savoring the taste and scent of her as he playfully nibbles his way to an earlobe.  

After kissing the shell of her ear, Benedict carefully pulls out and ties off the spent condom. Anna reaches under her pillow and produces a bundle of _Dude Wipes_. She flips the lid open, reels off several wipes and unfurls them. He lies back and stretches his torso for her as he enjoys Anna gently swabbing him all over, taking particular care with his nethers. She reels off a few more and gently cleans herself. Once finshed with the spent wipes she sits up, gathers the tied off condom and wipes, wads them, arches her wrist and tosses up the perfect layup into the trash. The discard hits the trashcan dead center. She pumps her fist and congratulates herself: " _Hellz Yeah!! Nuthin but net baybee!_ " Benedict laughs and she chuckles.

He reaches for her and draws her close. Before settling in, the pair pulls up the sheet and duvet. They prop themselves up face to face, gazing into each other's eyes. Benedict reaches over to touch Anna's face and she kisses the heel of his hand, then nuzzles it with her nose. At the same moment they decide to ask " _How was_...?" "I mean, _was it..._ " They laugh, pull themselves into a tangle and kiss passionately.

" _Mmmm..._ " Anna hums. "Amazing and sublime. _Thank You_ , Ben" she whispers, somewhat breathlessly.  
"My pleasure, Anna..." he purrs. 

 

Benedict smiles and kisses her, _languorously_. They nuzzle and coo as he places soft kisses on her lips, parting them gently, his tongue seeking hers.  Their tongues meld together, playfully darting back and forth. Both enjoying the fullness of the others lips.

Anna & Ben drape themselves around each other happily as they drift off, in a state of sweet exhaustion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days."_  
>  "Crash Davis" (Kevin Costner) Bull Durham (1988)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out these videos on YouTube:
> 
> Luther Vandross - _“If only for one night”_  
>  http://youtu.be/c0lkpLgrrVo
> 
> Chick Corea and Bobby McFerrin - “Round Midnight”  
> http://youtu.be/shWrMVSj_hk
> 
> I kid you not, **Dude Wipes** are a thing... (http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dude_Wipes)


	7. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's nearly daybreak." she sighs.  
> " _And_ it's Sunday. All I want right now is to enjoy how we're feeling, _in this moment._ " she coos in an earthy, reassuring contralto.
> 
> "Later will sort _itself_ out, yeah?..." she whispers, as she nuzzles his neck.
> 
> Benedict chuckles in agreement, placing a soft kiss on the shell of her ear.

"Before we melt the mattress again, maybe we should talk about what we're up to today?" Anna inquires.  
"Describe brunch..." he says.

"Well, _'Mudbug Brunch'_ is a whole 'nuther dining experience. There'll be bleary eyes, bed heads, pastries, an a cappella outburst or two, gloriously repurposed crawfish, maybe some dancing. Some folks come just for brunch and hang around 'til dinner. Though we certainly needn't moulder all day."

 _"If you'd rather_ , we can take our leave well before things wrap up and take in some sights on the way back to your hotel. _Down to you_ " she offers.

" _Actually, I'd **much prefer** we cut out early_ " she ponders silently.

 

" _Anna..._ when do I get to dance with you _in heels_?" Benedict asks matter of factly.

"Did you want to today?" she wonders. "I mean it's Sunday and I wasn't prepared for..." He twirls a few of Anna’s beachy ringlets around his fingers and kisses her, sweetly. If only to slow her rapid-fire prattling.

  
His reply: "I want to take you out for an evening of dinner and dancing, Anna. Those beautiful legs of yours _deserve_ to be shown off on a proper date."

  
"Okay. _Sure..._ " she equivocates.  
"Some-thing _wrong_?..." he asks.  
"No. Just thinkin'..." she pauses.  
"You seem worried. _You're parsing_ , Luv." he correctly intuits.

 _"I can tell..._ " he adds, sotto voce.

  
"You're a quick study, Cumberbatch." She feels a bit exposed, and begins to worry her upper lip as she speaks.

"I was thinking... you leave soon. When we met, that was a non-factor. Not that I'm gonna get all clingy or boil any bunnies, _but_ \- I do wish there was more time to explore the city and each other. A miscreants tour of all the cool places for snoggin’, maybe? " Anna sighs deeply.

"I've made my peace with it but, _um_..." she pauses, " _Overshare?_ Sorry."

  
She shakes her head as if that will erase what she's just said. Benedict pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. She trembles slightly but melts into his touch, clamping her arms under his.

She leans into his shoulder, placing a feather light kiss there.

  
"It's nearly daybreak." she sighs. " _And_ it's Sunday. All I want right now is to enjoy how we're feeling, in _this_ moment." she coos, in her smoky contralto.

"Later will sort _itself_ out, yeah?..." she whispers, as she nuzzles his neck.

Benedict chuckles in agreement, kissing the shell of her ear. "I sense a nap and a quick shower in our near future."  
" _Me_ _too_." she yawns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes? Later... 
> 
>  
> 
> ƸӜƷ


	8. Putting it Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch is shaping up to be _quite interesting_...

Why are you looking at me _that way_?!" Anna chides playfully.

"Wo-man... _What_ are you wearing?" Benedict inquires, in a velvety baritone.

"No big deal. Comfy. That's all..." she replies with with faux gentility.

" _A plaid mini kilt with Doc Martens_ and one of your custom sweatshirt creations. Madame, you are kitted for distraction. But, _I like it._ "

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/EAF69818-ED96-43B4-9F34-857BA2BC1784_zpsncrh00yx.jpg.html)

"The ‘opkins tartan, to be precise! I were gonna add fish nets, but changed me mind" she says in a perfect Geordie accent.

"Do that again, I... dare...you" He shoots back as Alan Rickman.  
"You _cahn't_ make me" she replies, pitch perfect - in _his_ voice.

His eyes brighten instantly. "Well done, _YOU_!" he laughs. Anna walks up to Benedict, nuzzles his neck and licks him from collar bone to earlobe. He whimpers faintly. "Brunch awaits. _Shall we_?" she chortles.

"Let us away" he says, as he offers an arm to escort her. 

                                                                                ooo~0~ooo

 

 

They amble up the flagstone path to the house and let themselves into the porch. The pair cross the enclosure and are greeted by Jason at the kitchen door.

"Wassup peoples?! C'mon in! Wils, 'sup bruddah?" he claps Benedict between the shoulder blades. Benedict returns the gesture.

"Good Mornin' _Hell-yon_." He places a quick buss on the apple of Anna's cheek."

"Hey Jay. Is Rebell-yon amongst the living?" she asks.

"Naw, it's only quarter 'til nine. We ain't gonna see him and Tammy before Noon. Yeah, they had quite a night." He guffaws as he makes squeaks and moans - imitating his Sister-in-Law in the throes of passion.

"Be nice, Jay. We've got company." Anna reaches for Benedict's hand beneath the counter out of Jason's eye line.

"Hey Wil? Did Anna tell you about the bread counter?"

"Stoppit Jay! _I mean it_!!" As Anna protests, the apples of her cheeks turn dark pink. Benedict looks from one sib to the other not knowing whether to be embarrassed for Anna or amused. Before he can decide, a chuckle escapes his thought bubble.

" _You too?!"_  She's joined the laughter, but her cheeks are still flooded with the hue of self-consciousness.

"Something smells _amazing_. What is it?" Benedict asks out of curiosity as much as to change the vibe.

" _That_ is Anna's famous breakfast pizza, mudbug edition." Jason states proudly. " _Hellz Yeah_! She made the dough and, last night while everyone else was eating, she was shelling crawfish for brunch."

"What'd you put on it, Jay?" Anna asks.

"Aioli base, queso fresco, mudbugs, shaved fennel, thyme, garlic, wafer thin Yukon Gold slices and andouille crumbles. There's another one already to go, waiting for eggs. Whole, or scrambled Chef Anna?"

"Quarter or half size, sir?" she inquires.

"Half, Ma'am!" his reply.  
"Very well, a dozen - whole. Make wells, bake for ten minutes then pull it to nestle the eggs. Cover with parchment and check in about six. We want smooth glistening whites with liquid yokes. Breakfast carbs?"

"Baguettes from last night, fresh bialys, and bagels, with plain butter, your honey butter or garlic cream cheese. Ant can do polenta squares when he comes down. Toast is à la minute.”

  
"Coffee?" she asks.

"Well, I hadta leave you something to do. Once that smell wafts through the walls people are gonna start rising like the walking dead. Maybe set up for cold noshes first?" Jason says, looking at Anna for approval. She smiles and nods.  
" _Damn_... we're awesome!!"

She opens her arms and Jason walks into her hug. They embrace tightly, he lifts her feet from the floor and swings her like a rag doll. Anna squeals and laughs into Jason's shoulder. He sets her down gently and they fist bump.

" _We got this!!_ " they cheer.

                                                                                ooo~0~ooo

 

Anna lids the coffee urn, looks around the kitchen and beams with satisfaction. She turns up the speaker on the iDevice dock and dances around to "One" from "A Chorus Line". Noticing that Benedict and Jason have absented themselves, she smiles to herself and reaches for her phone:

Freckles, horned rim glasses, and stubble are hawt.  
BTW: stubble=velcro ;~>

An invite? B

Abso-fucking-lutely ;~D

 

As predicted by Jason, the smell of fresh coffee begins to rouse the weary. Cal being one of those.

"Mornin' Luv. Quite a do last night, yeah?" Cal greets Anna as he rakes his fingers through his hair. She gives his shoulders a squueze and he pads over to the coffee urn to pour himself a cup.

Next to appear is an unexpected pleasure - Anna's friend Neville Stephens.

“Neville!!" she smiles.  
"Hey there, gorgeous one!” He saunters over, casually places several kisses on her cheek and snaps her picture for good measure.

"When did you get here?! Where's Grier?” she asks.  
“You'd bugged out by the time I got here last night. It's that lanky limey, _huh_?" he says with a sparkly wink.  
"Mind yer manners Nev! One mo' gin... Where. Is. Gee?" Anna re-racks her question. "Awww, man... She's giving a talk at The Hague about the viability of the Eurozone in global economics." He sweeps a hand over his head and makes a swoosh sound.  
Anna takes in what he says. Having read his body language and micro expressions, She's decided to table the subject, but makes a note to herself to chat him up, later. She rubs between his shoulders and gives a light squeeze. He hums happily at the warmth of her gesture, and seems relieved. 

"Neville, will you make bacon for me?" she asks, before thinking about what she's said.  
"Babe, makin' bacon, huh? Thought you'd never ask!!" He twirls his mustache at her and they both giggle lustily.  
"You are a twisted, twisted soul. And... I dig that about you, dude!"

The two flit around the kitchen gathering necessary equipment and ingredients to set about the task of preparing maple glazed bacon for the hungry crowd.

The front door opens, and the clink of more car keys being flung into the bowl draws Anna's attention. It's Jason's friend and erstwhile colleague, Danny, followed closely by Chef Spike.

Danny makes his way to the kitchen. Scanning the room, he finds Anna in hostess mode - setting out food and attending to last minute details.

"Hey Ann" Danny says brightly. "I came for dessert last night, but you'd already retired for the evening. I can recall a few evenings like that." He chuckles lightly. She rolls her eyes before speaking  
"Yeah, um... Hello to you too, Dan. I didn't know you were in town"  
"Heard you've been writing your thesis. How's that going?" Danny rubs her arm and Anna stares at him blanky, almost frozen where she stands. "Oh, this can NOT be happening _to-day_!!" she thinks to herself.

Chef Spike breezes in, gives a slight nod to Neville and grazes his way over to Anna. Without turning to see him, Anna asks "What'd ya bring me, _Spiros_?"  
"You're the only person who calls me that, you know?" he chuckles.  
"Yep, and you love it!" She turns around to greet him. "Hey! Glad you made it!" she smiles.

"I only came to steal ideas from you!" he winks.  
"Geeze, don't make me break out the fire extinguisher, cuz your pants are on fi-yah!"

"I ground some turkey sausage for you. How 'bout some breakfast sliders?"

"Yes, please. Do you remember where K2 is?" she asks.  
"Yep. You gonna come help me? Or at least perch yourself and watch me work?"

"Yeah. I'll be a moment or two. You mind?"

"See ya in a minute. Bring the camera jock with you." Spike grabs his bags and makes for the second kitchen.

After retrieving their glistening pepper flecked bacon from the oven, Neville and Anna set it out on plates to cool, be arranged artfully, and photographed. They grab each other around the waist and stare lovingly at their handiwork. Anna picks up a slice, offers a bite to Neville and waits for his reaction.

"Well!!..." she asks as she nudges him playfully.  
"C'mon, it's hand cut, applewood smoked bacon, painted with maple syrup and sprinkled with cracked pepper! It's fuckin' fantastic!" he says with his mouth full.

"Let's take some to Spike for his sliders" she suggests.

"My cardiologist is gonna put a hit on you. You naughty, leggy creature." Neville clutches his chest dramatically, and feigns fainting.

 

They laugh, and mosey arm in arm toward the aroma of sage and thyme wafting from down the hall.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/15ED03B4-8F59-44FA-879D-CD7C19B9BAE1_zpsrgadeei7.jpg.html)

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/2CA04BAB-B742-49F5-9539-A9C867815691_zpsaoeakuv8.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chef Spike" is former Top Chef contestant, and D.C. restaurateur Spike Mendelsohn.  
> (Back Story? Anna gets take away burgers from one of his restaurants, adds her own ingredients to them, and posts them on “FoodSpotting”. Impressed by her pictures and choice of additions, He seeks her out, and the two become friends)
> 
> "Danny" is Architect and former TV host (“Build It Bigger") Danny Forster.  
> (Back Story? Anna's brother sent an audition tape to the Discovery Channel in downtown Silver Spring, MD. He meets Danny there. He doesn't get the gig, but the two men hit it off, and they occasionally consult each other on projects. Anna dated Danny very briefly, and he was promptly _Friendzoned_ )
> 
> Neville is a photo journalist and an avid runner. He met Anna at an annual event called “The Twisted Ankle*”. She was dating the doc from Princeton at the time, so when she found that Neville and his wife lived in NYC, it seemed natural to keep in touch. *http://www.rungeorgiatrails.com/twisted.html
> 
> BTW: Anna is 5'11-ish. Her brother Jason is 6'6" and Anthony is 6'3". Pretty big dudes. Which explains how Jay swings her around like a doll. Next chapter, Jay is annoyed with her for texting and he'll hoist her like a sack of potatoes in an attempt to take away her phone. Wackiness ensues. 
> 
> More notes as they occur. But heck, feel free to ask questions... ƸӜƷ


	9. Keep Calm and Kizomba On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict taps Anna on the shoulder and offers his hand. She takes it, and he helps Anna from her chair. 
> 
> She gazes into his icy blue eyes and whispers " _Lead me_ , Ben."
> 
> He places a hand on the small of her back and and takes her hand in his.  
> The pair find a downbeat and begin to Kizomba.

Benedict and Jason re-appear, as if Anna had willed it. 

"What'd you two get into?" she asks.  
"Mmmm... Just, erm... guy stuff." His reply.

"Read: cigars and locker room smack talk" she chortles.

"Something like that, yeah..." he smiles.  
She clicks her tongue, winks and nods. 

"Oh! And a tour of this wonderful house. Jay is very proud of the hard work you've all put into making this house his professional calling card." 

"Including my Sister-in-Law, Nancy. I find her unbearably vacuous socially, but as an interior designer - she's a fuckin' badass!" Anna acknowledges. 

"Did he show you the butler's pantry?" she asks, mischievously.  
"No, he..." 

Anna grabs Benedict by the hand and gently pulls him down the main hallway stopping just short of the second kitchen. She looks over her shoulder at Benedict as she leads him into a narrow room filled with cabinets, drawers and two large stainless steel refrigerators. She yanks him behind her, closes the door and locks it. 

"What're you doin'?..." he chortles.  
Anna spins Benedict and backs him into a refrigerator. He relents immediately, holding his hands in the air over his head while she gropes and kisses him. He melts into her kisses. She sucks on his bottom lip and his knees buckle. She wraps her arms around his waist, lays her head on his shoulder, and sighs. He kisses her forehead and pulls her closer. 

"I wanted to feel you up before breakfast. Besides, I've always wanted to make out in here." She looks at him through her lashes and smiles. 

"Well, then... we've only gotten started, hmm?" he grins devilishly.

He cradles Anna's head in his hands, tilts his head slightly and kisses her deeply. She rucks up his shirt and t-shirt, running her hands up and down his torso. Benedict breaks off the kiss and looks at Anna, as he forms a naughty, slightly askew smile.  
He eyes a workspace at the end of the pantry and coaxes her towards it. Benedict grabs her around her waist and rumbles "Up you go!" With a slight assist, she leaves her feet and plops herself onto the desk in front of him. "The better to reach you, my dear" he purrs.  
He parts her knees, steps between them and resumes his kisses. She wriggles a bit, but he anchors his hands around her waist to still her squirming. His fingers begin wandering around under her shirt, finding the silken cups of her brassiere. He ghosts the pads his thumbs just over her nipples, feeling them become firm under his deft touch. Anna wraps her legs around Benedict and crosses her ankles behind him to hold him in place while she grinds into him. Before she can begin a good rhythm, the spell is broken by the sound of a growling stomach. 

"Omigosh! Was that yours or mine" she giggles. He quirks his chin and shrugs as they both begin to laugh. 

"Guess we better get you fed, huh? I can almost hear it now - Breaking News! Sherlock star Benedict Cumberbatch found dehydrated and starving in a suburban Washington residence. WAIT! This just in... Reports are he was being held as a sex slave and was found to have had of all his semen harvested. No comments from the star, but reports indicate that he was delirious, and speaking incoherently but seemed to be in good spirits. More from the scene as the story develops. Back to you in the studio."

Benedict laughs, and the tops of his ears begin to turn bright red. "So, that's why you bundled me off, is it?" Anna shakes her head and continues to laugh. 

"Never that. They'd find us both. Sticky, sweaty, and boneless." Anna smiles to herself.

"So, Anna?... You have any fantasies?"  
"Oh, god. YES!" she chuckles. "Do you want the bucket list, or the wank-bank" She raises and lowers both eyebrows, quite suggestively.  
"Hmm, 'wank-bank' sounds like a can't miss..." His voice rumbles around the small room, and reflexively - her toes curl.  
"Sure you wanna know? I must warn, I've revised it very recently, and it's exquisitely raunchy." she says, in a smoldering contralto.

"I'm intrigued. Tell me..." he quirks his left brow.  
"You asked for it!" she warns. "I'd like to ride Patrick Watts, reverse cowgirl - while Khan goes down on me." she purrs, lustily.  
"Good Lord, Woman!" He chortles. "That is absolutely, without a doubt, one of the filthiest things I've heard lately!"

"Yeah, right. In the last 48 hours, maybe..." she grins.  
"Wow, that image is now seared into my brain. Are they enjoying themselves?" he wonders aloud.  
"Of course. Watts is getting the ride of a lifetime, babbling and flailing about like an idiot, while Khan is servicing me aggressively. And well." 

Benedict's breathing becomes shallow and a sheen of sweat appears on his forehead. Anna kisses his throat, and he moans with delight. She kisses her way under his jaw up to the shell of his ear, in tiny pecks. She places a light kiss on his earlobe and says "Later? The Bucket List. But, let's get you fed first. You might need your strength for servicing me into exhaustion."

"Your exhaustion or mine?" he asks.  
"Good question..." She smiles, and kisses the corner of his mouth.  
He purses his lips into a circle and exhales. 

"C'mon, before we start snoggin' again" she playfully scolds.  
They rearrange their hair and clothes, kiss each other chastely, and make their way toward the door. 

Before Anna unlocks the door, Benedict reaches for her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She hums lightly and sways a little. Anna unlocks the door, opens it slowly and pokes her head out of the doorway, looking for foot traffic.  
No sooner had the two stepped fully into the hallway than Anna is bombarded by her niece Marley and nephew Trey. 

"Aunteee Anna!" chirps Marley as she grabs Anna around the tops of her thighs. Anna bends down to place a kiss on top of girl's head and returns her hug. 

"Hey Auntie Ann." drones Trey. He walks past Anna and introduces himself to Benedict. "Hello, my name is Jason Eberhardt the Third, but most people call me call me Trey. He extends a hand to Benedict, who accepts it, and the two shake hands, web to web. "Nice to meet you Trey, my name is, er... Wil" 

"Younglings! I thought you were on a Mouse Cruise until Tuesday?" Anna asks.

"Our sitter was all kindsa lame. We barely got away from port when she started pukin' her guts up over the railing on deck. It was awesome!" Trey laughs and snorts. Benedict laughs too. But, a blistering look from Anna causes him to quirk his chin and worry his bottom lip. When Anna turns her attention back to Marley, Benedict winks at Trey. 

"We wanna stay with you Auntie Anna!" Marley hugs her around her neck. Anna sighs.  
"I know. I know, you’re busy and stuff." Marley shrugs and pouts. "Mommy is taking us to Uncle Tony's house and we're having a sleep over when they come home tonight!" 

"Have you been up to your room?" Anna beams.  
"Nooo!" Marley replies, enthusiastically. 

"Both of you, upstairs and have a look. I left a surprise for each of you. Off ya go..."  
The children race for the stairs, Marley squealing with delight as they go.

"What did we get, Auntie Anna?" Benedict teases.

"Marley has a new pair of custom dyed lavender ballet slippers, and Trey got live blue crayfish for his aquarium."

"Ahhh! You're a Cool Aunt, I see..." He winks. 

"I love Jay's kids. They are smarter than most kids their age, charming as hell, and fun to be around" she smiles proudly.  
"I'd love to have a matched set, just like them." She glows as she speaks of her niece and nephew. 

Benedict takes in her interaction with the children, and smiles to himself. "Good with kids. Brilliant!" 

"Breakfast?" she asks.  
"Yes. Feeling a bit peckish." he smiles.

The two take a few short steps and arrive in the kitchen. Everyone mills about, greeting each other and serving themselves. The vibe is mellow, and the din of pleasant conversation fills the room. Chef Spike appears with a variety platter of breakfast sliders and he is greeted like a conquering hero. Anna sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles her approval. 

"Spike! You magnificent bastage!" she cheers.  
"All for you, Babe!" he chuckles.

Spike chooses a slider with the maple bacon and the sausage he made, wraps it neatly in a napkin and presents it to Anna. Her eyes light up as she takes her first bite.  
"Oh, this is ridonkulous! Mmmph!" She says covering her mouth as she speaks.

She saunters over to the breakfast bar, lifts herself onto a chair and crosses her legs. She watches Benedict mingle as he fills his plate. 

Benedict navigates the room juggling a plate of fruit, toast (slathered with Nutella), and bacon while juggling a mug filled with hot tea. He picks a spot near Anna, placing his plate and mug within arm's reach. Anna spins her chair around playfully. Now, facing Benedict and steals a rather large strawberry from his plate. She drags it across his toast, taking a sizable dollop of Nutella along with it. She holds it between her thumb and forefinger, and rolls her tongue around it. Biting off the tip, she chews slowly and swallows with a flourish. Benedict watches her with amusement while sipping his tea as she makes short work of the berry.  
In her periphery she can see Danny, and enjoys his barely audible whimpers as she swallows every bite. Neville elbows Danny and chuckles as he says "Damn. That is one lucky strawberry..." 

Quite satisfied with herself, she pushes herself from her perch and lands soundly on the floor, taking Benedict's plate and heading for the patio. Sensing his eyes on her, Anna sashays away sensuously. Watching her hips undulate as she walks away sends a pulse of electricity and plain ol’ lust straight to his gut. He smiles, following Anna, his bliss, and his plate out the door. 

The porch slowly fills with stragglers and everyone migrates to the communal table. Deanna throws a block, keeping Cal and Danny occupied while Neville hangs back, capturing a few stills. 

Anna's hip pocket buzzes, and she hikes up her skirt to remove her phone. Benedict makes note of this maneuver and smiles at Anna.

"What?" she smiles back, coyly.  
"Tennis undies?" he asks.  
"Yep. Totally apropos, ya think? No need for a purse or bag, ‘cuz my phone fits snuggly where tennis balls would go" she adds, in a genial mezzo.

He looks at her adoringly, quite impressed by her brilliance. "I'd have never thought of such a thing. Well done, Anna" He muses as he smiles at her.

Anna reads her text. It's Trey:

Thx Auntie!  
Live blue crawfish?!  
UR awesome! E3

Just as Anna is preparing to answer back, Jason reaches down and confiscates her phone. 

"What the FUCK, Jay?!" she growls.  
"I don't know why you're texting, but there are plenty of folks here to talk to."

"Jay... Give me my phone." she demands.  
"No."

"Give it!..." She shoves her empty hand at Jason.

She stands up to snatch her phone from her brother, but he holds it over her head. She sweeps her arm back and forth attempting to grab the object. Jay sticks the phone in his pocket, bends down to grab Anna's thighs, and hoists her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down, Jay." she requests, sotto voce.  
Jason spins himself in a circle, making Anna dizzy. 

"Jaaaay! Put. Me. Down."

Jason's wife Nancy appears in the kitchen doorway, and moves to end the squabble. She walks over to her husband, pulls Anna's phone from his front pocket, and admonishes her husband.

"Jason Marcus Eberhardt!! You will put that woman down. And you will do it NOW!" 

Jason snickers and moves to set Anna back on her feet. Unbeknownst to Jason, Anna has the waistband of his underwear quite firmly in her grip. When he sets her down, she tugs up, giving him a monstrous wedgie. 

"Got Dammit!! ANNA!" he howls, spinning himself in a circle as he tries to dislodge his underwear.

She grabs her phone back, fist bumps her Sister-in-Law, and stomps off.

Benedict, having left his seat, is standing nearby and sweeps Anna into a hug. He glares at Jason over her shoulder. He shakes his head and rumbles "Bad form, mate. Bad form." 

Benedict smoothes a hand up and down her back. "You alright, Luv?"  
"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks. You can let go, if you want."  
"And what if I don't want to?..." he whispers, and kisses her forehead.

The display of tenderness between the two inspires a collective _"Awww!" __from all assembled. Neville stands up and begins a slow clap that builds into cheers and applause._

Anna laughs into Benedict's shoulder, and he sweetly cradles her head. 

Deanna chimes in - "Basta! Get a fuckin’ room you two!" 

Someone else yells out "Anna are you okay?!" The group responds with "Are ya okay ANNA!" With not a small amount of cheek, Jason cues up "Smooth Criminal". All assembled laugh, cheer, and start dancing. 

Anthony arrives in the kitchen doorway, scratches his nethers and sleepily asks "What's all the fuckin' noise about? Cain't a brutha get some sleep up in here?"

"It's after Noon, you nit-wit." scoffs Anna.  
"Yeah, okay. Wassup peeples?" 

Anna winks at Benedict, and giggles "Guess we shoulda let him sleep?" The pair smile at one another and laugh.

 

Music weaves its magic and most everyone finds a dance partner. 

"Put Your Hands on Me" by Joss Stone starts, Benedict taps Anna on the shoulder and offers his hand. She takes it and he leads her by the waist to a spot behind her chair. Anna gazes into his eyes and whispers "Lead me, Ben."  
He places a hand on the small of her back and and takes her hand in his. She instinctively places a hand on his shoulder, the pair find a downbeat and begin to Kizomba. They glide around the porch smoothly, impressing some and inspiring jealousy in others. 

 

Using one of Anna's secret hand gestures, Benedict cleverly maneuvers them through natural rolls as they dance to "Caught A Lite Sneeze“ by Tori Amos. Anna is delighted at how well he's taken charge. She leans into his shoulder and whispers "That was amazing and beautiful. Your instructor must be proud of you." He gives her a wink and a megawatt smile. Deep down, Benedict has quite a lot on his mind. He puzzles through his feelings as they dance.

"Andromeda Eberhardt. Would that I could... Or that _we_ could?..." His inner dialog causing some consternation, he twists a couple of her curls around his fingers and sighs to himself. Feeling the rush of air on her cheek, Anna looks up and asks "We good?"  
"Never better" he replies as he kisses her forehead. 

 

The pair find a break between songs and take their seats. They start texting beneath the table:

Ur instructor is proud and sliding off her chair. ~A

*SLURP* B

BTW: English or Western? ~A

??? B

Deciding how you'll be ridden, L8tr... ~A

Don't tease me! B

Not. A. Chance. Gonna ride you hard and put you up... wet ;~>

Yippy Ki Yay! B

Exactly! ;~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're gonna steal, steal from the best. The um, "harvesting" scenario lifted from the movie "A Boy and His Dog"
> 
>  
> 
> Marley is six. Trey is ten.
> 
> Chekkit:  
> How To Do Natural Rolls in Samba  
> http://youtu.be/KpcGXLW7Oxw
> 
> (Lots of blather, _and ___an ad. Once the palavering stops, a pretty basic  
>  [albeit quite stiff] Natrual Samba Roll)
> 
>  
> 
> Joss Stone - Put Your Hands On Me [INSTRUMENTAL+LYRICS]  
> http://youtu.be/MOJZBMMNG_Y


	10. A Little Shy and Sad of Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I totally saw that look, Ben"  
> "Here it comes. You're gonna _'BOOP'_ me, Aren't you?"  
>  "Might do. C'mon. We've got the light."
> 
>    
> She reaches for his hand and the pair cross the street, making their way back to Anna's car.

The ride from Potomac into the city begins in silence. Both have much to say, but seem suddenly unsure how or what to talk about. Anna takes a breath, and ventures into conversation:

"Ben?"  
"H _mmm_?"

"When we made love and I came, were you... _watching_?" "Oh God, _yes_..." he smiles. Anna seems slightly relieved.  
"Your expressions are so beautiful. And the lovely sounds you make. Christ, Anna... Just thinking about it makes me want you, _right now_." His eyes and voice equally expressive as he speaks, but Anna won't look his way.

"Don't. You. Dare. If you turn your head, you'll melt into a fuckin' puddle. Gut it out, girl. Keep it together." She closes her eyes, and allows her inner dialog take over.

"I don't know what to call it, but it's not _just_ sexual. Before we'd made love, I found myself in a meeting or sight seeing and my thoughts were of you.  
Wondering what you're wearin' or what crazy scent combo you must be concocting. You've shared a lot of yourself with me, and I... I don't know what, really..."

Anna grips the wheel tighter as they sit in traffic.

" _What am I supposed to do with that_ , Benedict?" she sighs. "I was so happily nerdy _before_ I met you in real life. Right now, my brain wants me to return you to your hotel and wave goodbye until our next lesson. But, part of me wants to find somewhere secluded to park, fold down the seats, and steam up the windows."

He looks across at her, but she won't return his gaze.

" _Anna..._ Please say my name again"  
"Wha...? Why?!" Procesing the request she simply shrugs, trying to concentrate on navigating through city traffic.

" _Please_..." He implores.  
" _Benedict?_ " She responds, voice quavering.

"Keep saying it until it sounds less sad. I can't bear that tinge of sadness in your voice."

At the next stop light, Anna steadies herself using the steering wheel and turns her head toward him. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and sighs " _Ben?..._ Benedict. Ben... Ben..." almost as if she were chanting or praying.

He strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers and traces her lips with the pad of his thumb. She kisses his thumb.

"We'll have arrived at the hotel soon. Please valet and come up with me. Let's not leave things like this."

His voice melts her heart. But the look on his face truly wins her over - bright eyes with just a hint of a smile.

"I'm feeling kinda peckish, Ben. Thinking of making a quick stop for salad supplies. _Do you mind?_ " she asks, skirting his request.

" _Salad_ , Anna?" he quizzes.

"Well, yeah. Cuz if I'm coming up with you I know what's gonna happen..."  
_"Talking, snogging, billing and cooing, maybe some crap TV, hands, lips, fingers. Angsty, awkward, sweating, tangled limbs, exquisitely exhausting, and **the walk of shame**." _ She says in rapid fire staccato.

"So, that's what's been on your mind for the last few minutes?" he asks.  
"Well, _kinda_..." her demure reply.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna want frou-frou 5 star dreck for dinner. I want a Big Ass Salad. And perhps some cheap Viognier."

"Wait-wait-wait!" he laughs, leaning back in his seat and throwing an arm over his middle. "So, salad stop? Valeting? A _nnnd..._ " He leans over and kisses her neck very tenderly.

"Mmmm, yes. _Perhaps_ that, as well..." she purrs.

"I'd be delighted to have you, Anna. _Again_ and _again_ and _again_..." he smiles.

"We'd definitely better get ourselves some decent grub. Sounds like we'll need our strength." she chuckles.

                                                                             ooo~0~ooo

"Before we go urban salad foraging, I have a favor to ask..." says Anna in an charming, earthy mezzo.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Benedict asks.

"I'd like to snap a pic of you at one of the most famous landmarks in the city. Can't believe it hadn't occurred to me sooner!" she smiles, and makes a sharp Right-on-Red.

Anna cruises U Street, on the off chance she'll find a place to park. Not only does she find a place to park, it's within sight of her goal: B _en's Chili Bowl_. Once Benedict sees the restaurant's sign, he understands why Anna wanted to make this detour.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/4E872A12-5CCE-4360-A6DD-D1054A4FFC65_zpsjwfrmogv.jpg.html)

"So, you see the sign. You know exactly what I want. Dontcha?" she smiles.

" _How do you want me_ , Anna?" he asks with a wink.

"On the hood of my car, until you beg for mercy - but that's for another time." she smiles, girlishly.  
"One pic with the cap, one without. No shades." Her request.

"Your wish. My command, Madame" He says, in his sexiest baritone. Seeing Anna's eyes light up makes his toes curl.

" _That smile_... I wonder if she knows how much it's stolen my heart" he muses.

He poses for pictures beneath the sign. The two add a few selfies - tapping each other on the nose, duckface, and Anna pointing to Benedict as he shrugs.

"Since we're on foot, let's mosey down to the bakery." she chirps.

"Lead the way..." he insists.

Anna reaches for his hand and the pair stroll casually down U Street, stopping at the doors of Cake Love. [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/EAD47134-1BC0-4788-964A-A55D4CC99627_zpsewf10nwn.jpg.html) They breeze in and Anna is immediately drawn to a particular display case. She greets the person behind the counter, and the two begin to converse in sign language. The young woman disappears into the kitchen and returns with two small boxes. The boxes are lovingly placed in a bag and handed across the counter to Anna. One more brief exchange passes between the two women before Anna & Ben take their leave.

"If I asked what was in those little boxes, what would your answer be?" He queries.

"I might say you'd hafta wait until later."

"But..." he quirks a brow.

"No buts." she replies.

"I'd beg to differ about no butt." he chuckles to himself.

"Naughty-naughty..." she chides, with a devilish grin.

" _WOT?_ "

"I totally saw that look, Ben"

"Here it comes. You're gonna _'BOOP_ ' me, Aren't you?"

"I might do. C'mon. We've got the light."

They cross the street and make their way back to Anna's car.

                                                                                  ooo~O~ooo

The pair enter the hotel lobby, bags in tow.

Visually they're quite striking. Benedict looks casual and cool. His lanky frame clothed simply, as not to draw attention. His tousled auburn mane sporting a backward flat cap, completing the look with Persol shades. Anna's chosen garb is a great compliment, and the two of them turn heads, but still under the radar.

That is, until a teenaged girl comes screeching out of nowhere - " _Ohmyyy...gawwwd!!_ " she squawks.

Shocked, the two look at each other, and Benedict mutters "So sorry, Anna. I'll take care..."

Before he can intervene, the teenager and two of her friends ambush Anna demanding info about her boots:

"WHERE. DID. YOU GET. THOSE?!" Screams girl #1  
"I know, right?" says girl #2 in agreement.

"THE BLUE ONES?! Please tell us where you found them!, I heard they were totally on a waiting list on like Etsy!, those are, like totally vintage, right?!" The three inquire.

"I... _ummm..._ " Anna stammers.

Benedict circles an arm around her waist and sweeps her toward the elevator. The doors open and he ushers her inside.

"WOW! What the fuck was that?!" she wonders aloud, somewhat breathlessly.  
"Welcome to my world, Luv" He chuckles. "I know, _right_?!" she adds, mockingly. Laughing at the pure absurdity of what just transpired.

The doors open on Benedict's floor, and he leads Anna by the hand to his room. He opens the door and pulls her inside. They drop their bags and nearly trip over them on their way to the sofa, where they plop themselves down and begin laughing again.

"Oh gawd! I thought I was gonna plotz! But you rescued me!" she swings her legs across his lap and reaches over to begin taking off her boots.  
_"My Hero!!_ " she drawls, like a southern belle. Helping Anna free her feet from the controversial footgear, Benedict picks up one of the boots by its laces, watching spin ‘round before placing it on the floor next to the sofa.

He ghosts his fingertips over her shins. She sighs and snuggles closer to him. "Ben, is that _seriously_ what life is like for you? That was _in-tense!_ " "I thought we were totally busted!"

"Your reaction?... _Fascinating_. The look on your face? _Priceless_ " He chuckles as he kisses her forehead.

"Ben?"  
"Yes, M'luv?"

"Please pour me a glass of wine"

"Soitenly!!" he says in a perfect imitation of Curly from the Three Stooges.

"Cheeky bugger" she smiles.

"Does this mean what I _think_ it does?" he asks, handing her a glass of wine.  
"♪Here I am now♪... _♪Entertain me♪"_ she warbles.

"I'm full of ideas..." he proffers.

Anna stands up, places her glass on the coffee table, reaches over to her side, unbuckles then unzips her skirt. She lets it fall to the floor as she steps out of it. Lifting it with the top of her foot, she flings it at Benedict. "Catch!" she laughs. He grabs it in mid-air and cradles it like a long lost blankie.

Anna strides down the hall, finds the bedroom, flings herself onto the bed and grabs the TV remote. She busily rearranges the bed pillows, lies on her tummy and turns on the television. She begins furiously channel surfing and then stops, settling on an airing of "All That Jazz".

" _Awww_! Damn. It's almost over..." she pouts. She scoots off the edge of the bed. Benedict stands the doorway watching intently, captivated as she dances along to "Take Off With Us" as if she's alone.

When she's done, he slips behind her and wraps his arms around her. "That was gorgeous." he hugs her tightly, and sways her while placing soft kisses just beneath her earlobe. He can feel her pulse beneath his lips. Anna twirls, placing them face to face. She smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. She licks his cupid's bow and nibbles his lower lip, sucking it and occasionally swiping it with the tip of her tongue. He reaches under her sweatshirt, placing one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on the small of her back. The feel of her damp skin elicits a soft growl.  
  Sliding both hands down her back, he slips them under her panties, and grabs her bum, kneading the smooth firm globes until Anna starts to moan - his lip still the object of her attention.

"There was promise of a riding exhibition, yes?" the timbre of his voice goes straight to her navel, where she feels a few butterflies fluttering.

"Yes, Ben..." she coos in an earthy contralto. "A promise is a promise"

She grabs him by the waist and walks him backward until he falls onto the bed. She straddles him and sits up to pull off her sweatshirt. She tosses it to the floor and places her torso over Benedict. Finding her sweet spot, she places her moistening core over his growing erection and grinds her panties into the fly of his jeans.

"Mmmm, this is nice but there's _waaay_ too much fabric going on." She slips her hands under his shirt and vest, sliding them up and down his torso as she rides him like a dime store pony.

"Shirts _OFF_... Let's go!" she demands. He sits up to take off his shirt and undershirt, as she unfastens his jeans, lifting her hips to help him wriggle them off. All that's left between the two are his underpants, her knickers and bra. She reaches in front of her bosoms to unclasp the bra, removing it and flinging it roughly near her sweatshirt. Benedict's hands find their way up her torso and he cups her breasts, admiring their natural fullness and the smoothness of her rich brown skin.

Anna places her hands over his, running her fingers over his as he massages her bosoms, while ghosting his thumbs over her nipples. The whisper light touch of his thumbs sends small shocks through her. Butterflies seem to flutter behind her navel. Anna throws her head back and growls with delight as she grinds the silky crotch of her panties on Benedict's stiffening manhood.

"Still... _too much fabric_." She rolls off, lifts her knees, and takes her panties off. Before she can fling them away, Benedict grabs them, tangling the moist gossamer garment in his fingers. He brings the panties to his nose to inhale her scent. Taking in her essence delights him, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. Before remounting him, Anna grabs the waistband of Benedict's underpants and gives a tug. Having a change of heart, she begins to grope him through his boxer briefs.

The naughty musings in her thought bubble betray her. She giggles out loud as she bites her lower lip and looks him over - from his tousled mop of auburn curls to his fetchingly sexy toes. Not that she's got a fetish or anything...

"♪Con-doms♪" she requests, in a playful sing-song. Benedict swallows hard before whimpering “Plural?”

She giggles her reply "We'll see. Let's start with just one..."

He motions toward a bedside table. She opens a drawer, fiddles around inside and deftly plucks a foil packet between her thumb and forefinger. A second glance of the bedside table recalls the location of her iDevice and the complementary dock. She places the device on the dock and soft, sultry music wafts through the room.

Turning her attention back to Benedict, she quirks an eyebrow as she reaches for his cock. With the condom packet between her lips, she manages a devilish grin. She grabs his cock and begins to stroke slowly up and down, adding a twist for good measure.“Hmmm... should I treat him to a couple of licks?” she wonders to herself. “God, _YES_!” Benedict yelps as if he's heard her inner dialog.

She leans toward his crotch, mouthing him through his underwear. She teases him by running her nose back and forth across his stiffening length as she cups his balls and rolls them in her hand beneath the fabric. He bucks his hips and lifts them slightly to coax her into removing his underpants. " _Unh-uh_. Nope-nope-nope..." she smiles wickedly as she continues teasing him. To add to his exquisite misery, "Use Me" by Bill Withers begins to play, and Anna has fuel for further mischief.

She flattens her tongue, and mashes the fabric against his foreskin, sliding it back and forth until a wet spot begins to form.

He pleads "Anna! God, _please_..." She ghosts the palms of her hands up and down his thighs, taking time to enjoy the static of the tiny hairs standing on end as she passes her hands over them. She reaches up, hooks her fingers into his waistband, and gives them a solid tug that frees him from the garment. Once again, he lifts his hips for her and she removes his pants. He pushes them off with his feet and growls.

Anna licks the underside of his aching cock in a swath from the root to the glistening tip. At the tip, she flicks the dribbles of precome, places the head in her mouth and sucks hard. Breathing through her nose as she hollows her cheeks, she teases his swollen glans through the foreskin, working it between her lips before releasing him and flicking her tongue across the top of the loose skin. He fists the duvet and groans.

She releases him just long enough to roll the condom down with her lips. Her deliberate ministrations causing Benedict to mumble incoherently. Straddling him, she reaches for his latex sheathed manhood, and slowly sinks down onto him. Her breath catches as she lowers herself past the narrowness of her opening. Fully seated, Benedict sibilates his approval. Anna tucks her feet beneath his ass, squeezes his sides between her knees, and slides her hands down his torso stopping at his quivering pecs. Finding her rhythm, she undulates her hips in a figure eight, and rides him like a true cowgirl.

" _Ohhhh! For Fuck's Sake!!_ " Benedict screams in his thought bubble. What actually spills out of his mouth is something like “ _Unnnghh_! Ah-ah-a _hhh_!” He reaches for her hips, digging in with his fingertips. “Ohhh, Ben... that's nice..." she growls, in a husky whisper.

Enjoying the fullness of Benedict inside her and, pleased at the syncopation of their movements, she looks down at him, enthralled by his half lidded "O Face." Anna's core begins to pulsate and quiver around Benedict and he feels himself reeling towards a very intense climax. "Ahhhh... Anna... Oh God!!... _So close..._ "

She leans down, clamps her arms under his and licks his neck, working her way to a spot behind his left ear. She kisses the shell of his ear and pants "You feel so _goood_ " He wraps his arms around her and begins thrusting into her core. She meets his intensity by lifting and lowering her hips in time with him.

Overtaken by his methodical thrusting, Anna careens over the edge at full speed. Panting in near sobs as she comes undone, Benedict holds her still as he grunts through his own climax. She can feel the contractions of his release through the condom.

The two lay totally spent in a boneless heap. Benedict cradles Anna's head and threads his fingers through her curls. She leaves a breathless kiss on his neck. Together they list sideways so that Benedict can pull out carefully and tie-off.

He leaves the bed, heading for the en-suite, re-emerging with warm damp facecloths and Anna's abandoned glass of wine. “ _Mmmm_ , thanks Ben” she smiles, sitting up and reaching for the glass.

He climbs onto the bed behind her. Lifting her hair, he begins swabbing her neck and shoulders. Anna hums her approval as she puts down the glass and raises her arms. She sighs, leaning back, allowing Benedict better access and a nicer view. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Her damp skin causes her to shiver a bit, and he decides to turn down the bed for her.

“ _Madame?”_ he rumbles, gracefully lifting the top sheet and duvet. She slips beneath them and returns the favor. He blissfully settles in next to her. Lying on her tummy, burying her head in a stack of pillows she turns to face him. Peering across the pillows at Benedict, she smiles sweetly through her silky tangle of espresso ringlets. He gently sweeps the soft loopy hair from her exhausted visage and places a kiss on her forehead.

" _Woman_ , you...  You are a first class _tease_ , Andromeda. At times, I felt like I'd explode." he purrs.

"Smile when you say that" She chuckles softly.

"Oh, _I am..._ " he grins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekkit!:  
> Take Off With Us - All That Jazz (1979)
> 
> http://youtu.be/DVBiZ5bEOLI


	11. Say What You Need To Say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're _leaving?..._ " Benedict asks, disappointed and confused.
> 
> "Not exactly. Just going out for a while. Doing a favor for a friend. I'd love it if you joined me later. If not, I'll see you back here."
> 
> " _Kiss me_ , and I'll forgive you leaving me in bed all by my lonesome." He smiles, but looks at her with saddened eyes. He leans in for a kiss, which Anna tenderly returns.  
> "Why not come see the show, Ben?"  
> Anna strokes his face as she speaks, hoping the soothing timbre of her voice will erase his confusion and fomenting doubt.
> 
> " _C'mon..._ " She tries her best to coax him into a better mood by playfully nuzzling his nose. Benedict cradles her face and kisses her again.  
> But his hands fall away limply and he sighs somewhat ruefully.
> 
> "So, _see you in a couple of hours, then_?" Anna attempts to confirm, as she hurriedly takes her leave.  
>  He scrubs a hand over his head and shrugs. Pouting silently as she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 6/10/15 So, this chapter was posted last October... But, having been coaxed into posting the rest of this story - will update it very soon.   
> The update was written last year with Benedict and Andromeda going on their previously mentioned "Proper Date". (Chapter 7: Intermezzo) A night out with dinner and dancing. 
> 
> Truth be told, Anna is way more fun on Baker Street (The Doctor, The Detective & A Behaviorist)   
> Having been prompted offline by someone to tell the rest of the story - I will endeavor to do just that. 
> 
> Apologies for wonky spacing. Switched fr Rich Text to HTML.

Benedict is sound asleep when Anna's phone buzzes inside the bedstand drawer. She sneaks a quick glance - it's Neville.

"Hey! Guess who's in town?" Neville asks, voice full of mischief.  
"Not up for a game of twenty questions. But you'll tell me anyway,  _wontcha_?" she purrs, feeling equally playful.  
"Drea is here for a set at the Black Cat. But _she really needs a favor_..."  
"Wassup, Nev? I'm kinda busy." Anna states firmly, but without annoyance.  
"Can you come over to sit in for her singer? She looks green 'round the gills and she's not gonna make it to the stage tonight,"  
"I... Okay. When is soundcheck?" she insists.  
"Right Now. How soon can you be here?"  
"Damn. Okay. I'll be there within the hour. Put Drea on, please..." Anna pulls a face while considering her options on the fly.  
" _Anna?_ Big thanks doin' this for me. _See you **soon**_?" Drea breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Okay, not a big deal. You know I'm a show off! My only diva demands are these: I'm not dressing up, don't wanna be out 'til the effin' crack of dawn, and I wanna do the Sad Sack set list. _Make it so_ , Number One!"  
"Engage!" The women giggle.  
"Thanks Babes!" Drea siighs.

Anna fetches a pen and paper from her bag, cobbles together her set list, and snaps a pic of it and sends it to Drea.  
She flips over the paper and scratches out a note for Benedict, as she hurriedly dresses herself.

Benedict remains blissfully sprawled out across the bed, with a foot dangling over the side. Anna perches herself near the pillows, reaches over to lightly stroke Benedict's face, and gently sifts through the curls on top of his head. He stirs, opening his eyes sleepily.

" _O_ sleep! O _gentle_ sleep! Nature’s soft nurse, _how have I frighted thee..._ " She coos.  
"Awake? Dressed? _And_ quoting Henry IV?" Benedict rolls up on his side and blinks the sleep from his eyes.  
"Doing a favor for a friend. I'd love it if you joined me later. If you'd _rather_ sleep, I'll see you back here."  


"You're leaving?..." He seems disappointed and confused.

"Not exactly. Just going out for a while. I'm filling in for a sick friend with her bandmates. _Why not come see the show_? It's not far from here. Catch a cab over to the Black Cat. The show starts at seven, but I'm needed now for the sound check and to tune up the set list"

She continues to stroke his face as she speaks. Hoping her soft mezzo erases his confusion and his soothes fomenting doubt.  
"C'mon Ben. ♪You don't really care for music, _do ya?_ ♪" she teases.  
"Kiss me, and I'll forgive you leaving me in bed, all by my lonesome." He smiles at her, sits up, and leans in for a kiss. She smiles sweetly and hums a little as she returns his kiss.

"So, _see you in a couple of hours_? I'll leave a pass for you at the box office. _‘Kay?_ "  She nuzzles his nose with hers and kisses it softly. He flops back onto the pillows as he watches her walk away.

Hearing the suite door close behind her, Benedict sits up, swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits slumped over. He shakes his head as he puzzles through Anna's decision to go the club instead of staying snuggled beneath the duvet with him.  
He rakes his fingers through his hair and sighs as he thinks of Anna leaving. "I wanted a quiet evening in. Can't blame her though. She'd still be here, if I'd... spoken up." He quirks his chin and pouts.

Anna arrives at the club, and is greeted by Neville and Drea at the door. They rush over to the The Backstage Room to begin sound check.

"Dre, where's my set list?" Anna asks.  
"Whaddaya mean? I thought we were working that right now?" Drea shrugs.

"I texted you half an hour ago! _Shit_. Oi! Y'all got AirDrop?!" Anna leans into the mic and it squeals metallically.  
"Monitors down, _please_. Thank you..." Anna flattens a hand over her eyes and looks out into the darkened room. The klieg light above her blinks twice.

"Syd? Let's start flat, and fix it as we go?" she requests.

"I'm on it." He replies.  
"Thanks for the blue gel on the side spot. It was hot as a bastage without one."

 -----------

Benedict goes from room to room, somewhat nervously as he prepares to leave his suite. He pats his pockets and discovers his card key missing. He jogs back to the bedroom, and finds it on the bedside table beneath a piece of plain paper with writing scribbled by a purple Sharpie. The handwriting is Anna's and it's her set list:

 

Black Cat Live/Tonight:

Kissing You (Drea: piano + Anna)  
Piano in the Dark (B Russell style)  
I Can't Make You Love Me (Raitt Style)

Schindler's Theme: DREA's SOLO!!!

Lover Man (B Holiday style)  
Halo (Drea:piano + Anna)  
Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow (Drea:piano + Anna)  
More Than Words (A Cappella)  
Change the World (Drea:6 string/back+ Anna)  
Love Me Like a Man (Drea:6 string + Anna)

[Encore 1]  
Baby Can I Hold You (Drea:6 string + Anna)  
[Encore 2?]  
Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me (Duet?)

 

In a small curled up corner of the paper, he sees an extra note Anna scribbled to herself. After reading it, his departure takes on a new sense of urgency.

Benedict sighs, and heads for the door. He allows the door slam behind him and races to the elevator. He glances anxiously above the elevator doors for the down arrow. A growl escapes him as he impatiently presses the call button. Once inside the elevator, he fidgets nervously. When the doors open in the lobby, he makes a beeline to the glass doors at the entrance. "Come _ON_!" he bellows at the doors.

The doorman greets him and asks: "Taxi for you, Sir?"  
"Yes. Yes, please"

"Alrighty. Jus a moment" The doorman waves his arm, and the next cab in queue pulls forward. He opens the door for Benedict. Once safely in, he closes it gently. Benedict asks the cabbie to lower the window and he tips the doorman.

At the club, the sound check is going smoothly, and the lighting cues are nearly perfect. One last go round for the talent and crew is all that's needed for all concerned. Anna nods toward Drea, and she launches into a beautiful rendition of "Get Here".

The cabbie pulls onto the apron of the hotel driveway and asks Benedict "Where to, buddy?"  
"The Black Cat, _please..._ " he says, nearly breathlessly.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/fanfic%20illustrations/74B2B2BE-5B95-408D-BB40-3AED13F9F34C_zpsmgr6ymms.jpg.html)

ƸӜƷ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a love letter to a couple of friends of mine. (::[ ]::)  
> @}}~~}~~~
> 
> Black Cat? It's fer realzies:  
> http://www.blackcatdc.com/concert-rooms.html 
> 
> More notes later...(Maybe)


End file.
